jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel111/Wiem, że się ko...
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne, interpunkcyjne itd. -Akcja dzieje się w czasach współczesnych. -Opowiadanie nie jest powiązane z JWS. (Ale można pomyśleć, że bohaterowie wyglądają podobnie. To pozostawiam Waszej wyobraźni^^) -Będą różne perspektywy. -Hiccstrid? Na 100% :D -Opowiadanie nie jest skopiowane od innego użytkownika. (Czyt. wymyślone przeze mnie) -Liczę na to, że Wam się spodoba :) -Proszę o szczere komentarze. (O ile wogóle jakieś będą) -Informacje podawane przeze mnie będą pisane pogrubioną i pochyloną czcionką. -Tak. Nie wiem jaki mogłam nadać tytuł temu opowiadaniu... -Nexty będą się pojawiać codziennie lub co kilka dni. (W skrajnych przypadkach co tydzień - jeśli tak, to postaram się napisać je dłuższe^^) -Jeśli macie pomysły co mogłoby stać się w opowiadaniu, piszcie ^^ P.S. Chciałabym także zaprosić do przeczytania bloga Zozolka357 :) http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Zozolka357/Vanesa_Smith Serdecznie zapraszam i miłego czytania :) Rozdział 1 Leżę na łóżku. Gapię się w sufit bez najmniejszego celu. Szczerze mówiąc, strasznie mi się nudzi... Wtem do moich uszu dobiegł głos z przedpokoju. -Ktoś do ciebie! - Krzyknęła mama. Od razu wstałam i wybiegłam z pokoju. Po drodze minęłam kilka obrazów wiszących obok siebie w dość równych odstępach. Każdy z nich ukazywał coś innego. Od stada koni biegnących po łące, po wieże Eiffla na tle nocnego nieba. Szybko schodząc po schodach usłyszałam znajomy głos dochodzący z salonu. -Rika! - Wrzasnęłam i przytuliłam dziewczynę. -Hej, co tam u ciebie? - Powiedziała i z chęcią odpowiedziała na przytulasa. -Super. Chodź, pogadamy u mnie w pokoju. - Pociągnęłam trochę zdezorientowaną jak na moje oko przyjaciółkę. Wpadłyśmy do pokoju jak burza. Natychmiast zajęłam miejsce na łóżku. Rika stanęła w drzwiach jak osłupiała. -Jak się tu pozmieniało... -Bez przesady... - Odpowiedziałam i wskazałam na miejsce obok mnie, aby usiadła. -Bez przesady? Gdy ostatnio tu byłam, meble stały całkiem inaczej, a poza tym wszystko tu jest nowe. To ma być „bez przesady”? - powiedziała siadając na wskazanym miejscu. -Yyyy... tak... A poza tym te meble nie są nowe. Stoją tu już od miesiąca... -Tak długo mnie nie było? - Odparła ze śmiechem w głosie. -Niestety... Przykro mi, że nie widziałaś jak moja mama kazała facetom przestawiać szafę w te i we wte. Spędzili nad tym pół godziny. Żadna opcja jej nie pasowała, dopiero tata wydusił z siebie, że tak może być. Nawet nie wiesz jak oni się ucieszyli na te słowa. - Teraz to ja zaczęłam się śmiać jak szalona. Opadłam na łóżko, złapałam się za brzuch i tarzałam po czystej pościeli, śmiejąc się na całe gardło. Rika też dołączyła się do „zabawy”. Nie dość, że się śmiała, zaczęła mnie łaskotać. W czasie, gdy starałam się ją obezwładnić, zaczęła uciekać. Goniłam ją po całym pokoju. Muszę powiedzieć, że troszkę mi to zajęło. Biegłam przed siebie. Nagle straciłam ją z oczu, ale nie na długo. Potknęłam się o jej nogi i leżałam na podłodze. Zabawa była przednia, dopóki ktoś nie otworzył drzwi. -Pomyślałam, że... - Kobieta nie dokończyła i spojrzała z uśmiechniętą miną na podłogę. -Cześć mamo. - Powiedziałam ciągle się śmiejąc. -Dzień dobry. - Powiedziała Rika tłumiąc niepohamowany śmiech. -Przyniosłam coś do jedzenia. O czwartej będzie obiad. Rika zjesz z nami? - Odparła kładąc tackę z przekąską na biurku. -Jeśli mogę. - Odpowiedziała dość poważnie na zaistniałą sytuację. -Oczywiście. - Lekko się uśmiechnęła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi od pokoju córki. Spojrzałyśmy na siebie i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać na całe gardła nie mogąc podnieść się z podłogi. Po kilku minutach wstałyśmy. Dlaczego dopiero po kilku minutach? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Gdy jedna już chciała wstać, druga łapała ją za nogę i pociągała tak, że tamta natychmiast upadała na ziemię. Next ''' -Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś? Przygotowałabym się zamiast leżeć na łóżku i przyglądać się sufitowi... - Zaczęłam rozmowę. -Nie dzwoniłam właśnie dlatego, że wtedy byś się przygotowała i nie widziałabym twojej bezcennej miny. - Odparła ze śmiechem w głosie. -Serio?... -Mhm... Chwila, ty leżałaś na łóżku i gapiłaś się w sufit? - Zapytała rozbawiona dziewczyna. -Nie czepiaj się... Też byś się tak zachowywała, gdybyś nie miała nic ciekawego do roboty... -Nic ciekawego? A może byś wyszła z Zefirem? -Zefir! - Krzyknęłam i wybiegłam z pokoju. -Ej poczekaj na mnie! - Podążyła moim śladem. Pies siedział pod drzwiami ze smyczą w zębach. Od czasu do czasu skomlał patrząc się na nie. -Piesku, wychodzimy. Wypuścił smycz z zębów i zaczął na nas skakać. Gdy się uspokoił, włożyłyśmy na siebie bluzy. -Mamo, wychodzimy z Zefirem! - Krzyknęłam, szybko otwierając drzwi. -Dobrze! Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Słońce świeciło. Gdzieniegdzie na drzewach siedziały ptaki, które każdego obserwowały. Od czasu do czasu wiała lekka bryza, która poruszała mijaną przez nas trawę. Było pięknie, albo byłoby, gdyby nie to, że Zefir się szarpał. Odpięłam go od smyczy. Można powiedzieć, że poczuł się jak ptak. -Ale tu pięknie... -Tak, prawda. Może pójdziemy do parku? - Zapytałam. -Oczywiście. Zefir się ucieszy. - Powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając w stronę owczarka. Psiak na te słowa od razu do nas podbiegł, zaczął donośnie szczekać i ruszył w stronę miejsca wynikającego z naszej rozmowy. -Nie ucieknie? - Zapytała Rika. -Nie, nieraz biegnie do parku sam, a ja wolnym krokiem dochodzę. - Wytłumaczyłam jej patrząc na kochanego czworonoga. -I wszystko jasne... - Odparła idąc przed siebie. -Jak było na wycieczce? -Nawet fajnie... -Nawet fajnie? Kobieto, byłaś w Egipcie. Tam było „nawet fajnie”? - Zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Tak. Wiesz co oni tam jedzą? Nadziewane gołębie... - Zaczęła wyliczać na palcach, ale nie dokończyła. -Ok wygrałaś! Wygrałaś! - Podniosłam ręce do góry i spojrzałam na nią. -Niech ci będzie. Kiedy indziej ci opowiem. -O co to, to nie. Nie ma mowy. - Od razu zareagowałam na odpowiedź. -Kiedyś ci opowiem co tam jedliśmy, zobaczysz. - Powiedziała „dumnie”. -Tak... może za kilka lat. Pasuje ci? - Zapytałam i spojrzałam na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. -A może jutro? -A może za 4 lata? -A może nie? -A może tak? -Powiem ci jutro. -Nie-e. -Jeszcze ci powiem. Nie uciekniesz od tego. -Dobrze... Next -W którą stronę teraz? -W prawo. - Powiedziałam i skręciłyśmy. Park był dosłownie kilka metrów przed nami. Na placu zabaw, zobaczyłyśmy dzieci bawiące się w berka, chowanego i inne najprzeróżniejsze zabawy. Nikomu nie chciałoby się wszystkich wymieniać. Kilka dzieci bawiło się w piaskownicy, huśtało na huśtawkach, dostrzegłam też zabawę w „korek” na zjeżdżalni. Kilka ławek było zajętych przez dorosłych, którzy rozmawiali. Zwierzaki biegały po całym parku, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiły. Nikt się nie kłócił, każdy miał zajęcie. Od karmienia gołębi, po ganianie za psem, który nie chciał wracać do domu. -Astrid uważaj! - Krzyknęła Rika wskazując ręką przed siebie. -Co? - Szybko obróciłam głowę w stronę dochodzącego głosu. W mgnieniu oka leżałam na ziemi. Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, lecz na próżno. Byłam cała mokra. Z tego co poczułam to chyba jakieś zwierzę... -Zefir! Zejdź ze mnie! - Krzyknęłam radośnie. Pies posłusznie wykonał moje polecenie. Wstałam, otrzepałam się z piachu i udawałam, że nie słyszę jak Rika się ze mnie śmieje. Jednak długo nie musiałam udawać, ponieważ teraz to ja śmiałam się z niej. Mój kochany przyjaciel położył się na niej i nie zamierzał wstawać. Próbowała się z pod niego wygramolić, ale się nie udawało. -Astrid pomóż! Wołała z wyciągniętymi ku mnie rękoma. -Już, już. - kucnęłam obok niej i ściągnęłam psa z przyjaciółki nie przestając się śmiać. -To nie fair... - Powiedziała otrzepując się z ziemi. -Nie fair? A było fair jak ja leżałam na ziemi przygnieciona przez Zefira? - Zapytałam ciągle się śmiejąc. -Tak? - Tym razem obie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać ze swojej głupoty. -Tam jest wolna ławka. - Zauważyłam i pokazałam w tamtym kierunku lżej się śmiejąc. -Ok, chodźmy. Szłyśmy w stronę ławki rozmawiając o tym, co się działo gdy się nie spotykałyśmy, czyli przez ten miesiąc. Dużo się nasłuchałam opowieści o piramidach, strojach, świętach jakie obchodzą w Egipcie i nie tylko. Minęły na tym 2 godziny. Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mi dzwonek komórki. '''Next Na początek dedyki: Jedyny użytkownik, który dobrze odpowiedział na oba pytania: ''- AREDHEL'' Lecz ze względu na to, że to moje pierwsze opowiadnie, oraz rozdawanie pierwszych dedyków, napisze także osoby które zgadły w 50% : (następnym razem nie będzie tak dobrze...) '' Astrid Hofferson19 Zozolka357 Ika123'' Co tu dużo pisać... miłego cztania ^^ '' -Halo? -Obiad gotowy. Możecie przyjść. -Dobrze, zaraz będziemy. -Pa. -Pa. - Rozłączyłam się. -Kto to? - Zapytała Rika. -Mama. Powiedziała, że obiad już gotowy. Idziemy? -Nie wypada się spóźnić. - Odparła z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Zefir! Chodź tu! - Krzyknęłam. Pies w mgnieniu oka podbiegł do nas. Zapięłam mu smycz na obroży i wstałam z ławki. Szliśmy wolno przed siebie, nawet czworonóg się nie spieszył. -Gdzie będziesz teraz mieszkała? - Zapytałam. -Będziemy sąsiadkami. - Odpowiedziała z wesołą miną. -Sąsiadkami? - Zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, kiedyś też mieszkałyśmy „niedaleko” siebie. A mianowicie ona mieszkała trzy ulice dalej od mojego domu. To nam nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy tylko mogłyśmy, spotykałyśmy się raz w parku, raz na basenie... Nigdy się nie nudziłyśmy. -Tak. Będą dzieliły nas trzy domy. Co ty na to? - Powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Co ja na to? Super! - Po tych słowach od razu ją przytuliłam. -Też się cieszę As. -A szkoła? - Dodałam. -Zgadnij. -Ta sama? - Zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. -Dokładnie. - Odparła ucieszona ciągle idąc przed siebie. -Klasa? -A. -Szkoda ja jestem w B... -Niby tak, ale będziesz mi podawać co było na sprawdzianach i kartkówkach, a poza tym możemy spotykać się na przerwach. -Oczywiście. Ale ty mi też będziesz mówiła co było na testach i kartkówkach. -Stoi? -Stoi. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez kilka minut. Po drodze mijaliśmy domy, podwórka, drzewa, krzaki, ludzi, zwierzęta. Wtem poczułam, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę. '''Next '''''Niestety nikt nie zgadł... :( -Astrid zobacz, tam mieszkam. - Powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. -Ale tu mieszka taka rodzina z synkiem. -Dom był do kupienia, więc skorzystaliśmy z okazji. -A na ile się przeprowadziliście? -Na długo. Nie wiem dokładnie na ile, ale jeszcze długo będziesz się ze mną męczyć, spokojnie. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała tak, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Czyli na razie nie muszę się martwić, że gdzieś pojedziesz? - Powiedziałam unosząc brwi. Zaczęłyśmy kierować się w stronę mojego domu. -Nie. Mam zamiar zostać w Polsce przez ten czas. - Odparła śmiejąc się. -I dobrze. Idziemy? -Pewnie. Ruszyłyśmy przed siebie. Chwilę potem byłyśmy w domu. -Jesteśmy! -Umyjcie ręce i siadamy do stołu. Po umyciu rąk, usiadłyśmy przy stole. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to był typowy obiad. Było, a raczej „jest” inaczej. Właśnie w tej chwili rozmawiamy, śmiejemy się, rodzice chyba o wszystko wypytali Rikę. Przynajmniej nie nasunął się temat o jedzeniu w Egipcie. Wtedy nic bym nie zjadła... Właśnie skończyliśmy jeść. Były dwa dania, oraz deser. Według mnie deser był najlepszy. Zresztą tak jak zwykle... No nic. -Rika, chodź! - Szybko zerwałam się z miejsca przy stole i jak strzała pognałam w stronę pokoju nie patrząc się za siebie. Od razu zabrałam się za przeszukiwanie filmów. -Co robisz? - Powiedziała wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.-Szukam filmu. -Filmu? Jakiego? - Odpowiedziała lekko zdyszana dziewczyna. -Wybierz. Ja zrobię popcorn. - Rzuciłam na łóżko kilka filmów i zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Wróciłam do pokoju i zastałam tam biedną Rikę przygniecioną przez Zefira. Jak ja się uśmiałam... Podeszłam do nich i ledwo ściągnęłam mojego pieska z przyjaciółki. Podziękowała i od razu podała mi dwa filmy. Najpierw obejrzałyśmy „Tytanic”, a potem „Niezgodna”. Troszkę muszę przyznać nam to zajęło. Już nawet nie wspomnę o tym, co robiłyśmy potem... -Która godzina? - Zapytałam w końcu zmęczona tańcami. Tak. Tańczyłyśmy. Ale nie tak zwyczajnie... Rika wyjęła kilka pierwszych lepszych płyt z szuflady i uruchomiła je w odtwarzaczu... Tańczyłyśmy do każdej piosenki. Nie ważne czy ją znałyśmy, czy nie. Gdy podłapałyśmy rytm nogi same rwały się do tańca. Po jakimś czasie Zefir też się dołączył do naszych „dzikich densów”. Minęły nam na tym dobre dwie godziny. -Za 10 dziewiąta. - Odpowiedziała zdyszana dziewczyna patrząc na telefon. - Zaraz muszę iść - Dodała. -Spoko. - Odpowiedziałam wstając z podłogi. A dlaczego z podłogi? Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tłumaczyć słów „dzikie densy”... Odpoczywałyśmy przez te 10 minut. Co z tego, że muzyka ciągle grała... -No, ja już pójdę. - Odparła Rika. -Dobrze. -Spotkamy się jutro? - Dodała szybko. -Jeśli rano szybko odrobię lekcje, to tak. - Powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając. -Nie ma sprawy. I tak pewnie będę spała do południa. -Nawet w Egipcie spałaś do 12:00? -A jak myślisz bystrzacho? -Obstawiam, że tak. - Odparłam z przekonaniem. -Strzał w dziesiątkę. Odprowadziłam Rikę pod drzwi. Kiedy wyszła, ja od razu poszłam do łazienki. Szybko się umyłam, przebrałam i poszłam spać. Chwilę leżałam w łóżku na prawym boku. W końcu zasnęłam. Rozdział 2 A więc zaczynamy drugi rozdział ^^ '' Wstałam około dziewiątej. Zrobiłam to, co robię zawsze rano w niedzielę. A mianowicie: wstałam, poszłam do łazienki, przebrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie, wyszłam z psem. Teraz odrabiam lekcje. Pani od matematyki zadała kilka zadań. Zazwyczaj jest więcej. Może w piątek miała dobry humor? Nigdy się tego pewnie nie dowiem. Trudno. Z polskiego muszę napisać wypracowanie, z historii wypisać wielkich odkrywców, a z fizyki odrobić ćwiczenia... Nie dość, że kończę lekcje późnym popołudniem, to jeszcze tyle nam zadają... Eh.. Właśnie zaczynam pisać matmę. Po co mi to potrzebne w życiu? Ja się pytam po co?! Przecież jeśli idę do sklepu i mam 10zł, a kupuję frytki i picie za np. 4.90zł, to chyba wiem ile powinni mi wydać... Do tego nie trzeba być geniuszem... Matematykę razem z angielskim odrobiłam w godzinę. O dziwo matma nie była trudna. Teraz polski... Ten nieszczęsny polski... Niby łatwy, ale chyba tylko dla polonistki... Wypracowanie pisałam przez godzinę. Jeszcze fizyka. Tylko dwie strony... Tylko... Przyznam, nie było łatwo, ale ostatkiem sił mózgu udało mi się wykonać zadania. Właśnie pakuję się na jutro. Żeby tylko mało zadali... Tak, to moje marzenie związane z jutrzejszym dniem. Muszę przyznać, bardzo oryginalne. Pewnie i tak się nie spełni, ale warto spróbować. Wtem usłyszałam znajomą piosenkę. Ktoś do mnie dzwoni! Czym prędzej pobiegłam w stronę komórki. -Halo? - Zapytałam. -Hej. Zrobiłaś już lekcje? -Właśnie skończyłam. Przyznam, trochę mi to zajęło... -Trochę? Czyli... -No, ze 2,5 godz.? -To jest według ciebie trochę? -W porównaniu z tym, ile tego było, to tak. -Tak dużo? -Niestety... Nauczycielki chyba się uwzięły... -Nie kracz tyle. -Ok... -A tak w ogóle, to dzwonię, żeby zapytać, czy dzisiaj się spotykamy. -Możemy się spotkać nawet za 20 minut. Co ty na to? -A ja na to, jak na lato. Tylko nie wiem gdzie... -Może po ciebie przyjdę? -Nie ma sprawy. -Ok. Będę przed pierwszą. -Spoko, idę się szykować. Pa. -Pa. Odłożyłam jeszcze ładującą się komórkę, a sama zeszłam na dół i zawiadomiłam mamę, że idę z Riką na dwór i wrócę przed obiadem. Przytaknęła i wróciła do wcześniejszych obowiązków. Szłam wolnym krokiem do swojego pokoju. Po drodze nie obyło się bez drapania Zefira za uszami. Chwilę po tym, byłam na miejscu. Przyznam, kilka minut myślałam nad fryzurą, ale zdecydowałam się na kucyka z grzywką na bok. Spojrzałam na zegar. Była 12:50. Zdecydowałam się, że już będę wychodzić. Po jakimś czasie stałam przed drzwiami domu przyjaciółki. Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem. Otworzyła mi sama Rika.-Hej. - Powiedziała, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi. '''Next -Hej. Idziemy? -Nie. Przyszłam do ciebie tak po prostu zobaczyć, jaki dźwięk wydaje twój dzwonek do drzwi... - Powiedziałam z sarkazmem. Szłyśmy powoli przed siebie. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym, co możemy dzisiaj porobić. W końcu jest niedziela. Ostatni dzień wolnego weekendu... Wtem, Rika podbiegła do jakiegoś słupa. -As, chodź! - Krzyknęła. -Idę, idę, spokojnie... Chyba się nie pali... -Ha-ha bardzo śmieszne... - Odparła z sarkazmem w głosie. Po czym dodała. - Lepiej zobacz to. - Wskazała na kartkę wiszącą na przeciw niej. -Wystawa psów? -Tak. Pisze, że dzisiaj o 15:30 na naszym stadionie... - Powiedziała, dokładnie czytając słowa ukazane na wiszącej kartce. - Może pójdziemy? - Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę. -Czemu nie. - Odparłam. - Jak myślisz? Do której są takie wystawy? - Dodałam po chwili zastanowienia. -Pewnie do późna... -Nie wiem, czy rodzice mi pozwolą... -Chyba, że... -Że... - Chciałam, żeby dokończyła swój „pomysł”. -Że, moi lub twoi rodzice z nami pójdą. -Myślisz, że to wypali? -Warto chociaż spróbować. -Racja. Pogadam o tym z moimi w czasie obiadu. Może się zgodzą. -Tak. Ja zrobię to samo. -Dobrze. W razie czego, jeszcze się zdzwonimy. -Mi pasuje. Chodziłyśmy jeszcze z godzinę. Planowałyśmy, co zrobić, jakby nasi rodzice nie wyrazili zgody na wystawę psów. Przyznam, pomysł był dopracowany i przemyślany. Nie mógł się nie udać, ale najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy w ogóle nie musiały wcielać go w życie. To był nasz jakby plan „B”.Właśnie wchodzę do domu. Otwieram drzwi wejściowe, a tam... Next No więc dedyki dostają: ''' ''- MelaLoveDragons (Spokojnie, było tam też powierze xd, ale o "piesełka" bardziej mi chodziło XD) ''-Hanix2002'' Innym niestety nie udało się zgadnąć :c ale będzie jeszcze dużo takiech "zgadywanek" Macie duuuże szanse ^^'' ' -Zefir! Złaź ze mnie! - Krzyknęłam radośnie widząc mojego najlepszego przyjaciela w akcji „wskocz na Astrid”. Pies posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Wstałam, zdjęłam bluzę i weszłam do kuchni. -Co dzisiaj na obiad? - Zapytałam. -Pomidorowa, a na drugie schabowy z ziemniakami i surówką. -Pycha. - Powiedziałam ucieszona. -Spotykamy się za chwilę przy stole. -Ok. Szybko umyłam ręce i usiadłam do obiadu. Po chwili zaczęłam rozmowę. -Mamo, tato... -Tak? - Odparła mama. -Lubicie psy? -Lubimy, a co? - Odparł kochany tatuś. -Bo wiecie... Dzisiaj jest wystawa psów... -Wystawa psów? Odpowiadali na zmianę z widocznym zaciekawieniem. -Tak... I chciałam się zapytać czy mogłabym iść na nią z Riką? -Ale o której ta wystawa? -O 15:30. -A wejście? -Bezpłatne do 18 roku życia za okazaniem legitymacji. - Wyrecytowałam zdanie zawarte w ogłoszeniu. -A kiedy ma się skończyć? -Tego nie wiem. -Aha... Muszę przyznać, że „aha” wypowiedziane przez tatę, trochę mnie zaniepokoiło... -Więc...? -A Rika spytała się rodziców? -Jeszcze nie. -Zadzwonimy do nich i wszystko ustalimy. Potem ci powiemy. Zgoda? -Tak. A kiedy zadzwonicie? -Jak tylko zjemy obiad. Po skończonym obiedzie, poszłam do pokoju i sprawdziłam Facebooka. Ciągle czekałam na odpowiedź rodziców. Przynajmniej Zefir dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, gdy oni byli na dole. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się zdecydują... Usłyszałam dzwonek dochodzący z komórki. Odebrałam bez wahania. '''Next' '''''Dedyki dostają: '- Hanix2002' Ika123 -Halo? - Ja i mój tekst, zaczynający każdą rozmowę przez telefon... -Hej. Moi rodzice rozmawiają z twoimi, prawda? -Niestety... - Odpowiedziałam kładąc się na łóżku. -Jak myślisz, zgodzą się? - Zapytała Rika z nadzieją w głosie. -Mam taką nadzieję... - Odpowiedziałam, natychmiast dodając kolejne zdanie do mojej wypowiedzi. - W razie czego, skorzystamy z planu „B”. -Niby racja... Gadałyśmy dobre 10 minut, póki rodzice nie zaczęli mnie wołać. -Rodzice mnie wołają. Oddzwonię. Pa. -Pa. Trzymam kciuki. -Ja też. - Rozłączyłam się i czym prędzej zeszłam na dół. Rodzice czekali ma mnie siedząc na kanapie. Mama właśnie odkładała komórkę na stolik do kawy i gestem ręki pokazała, abym podeszła bliżej. -Więc? - Zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie, podchodząc do nich. -Zgadzamy się, ale mamy 3 warunki. -Jakie? -Po pierwsze: wracacie przed ósmą, nawet, jeśli wystawa się jeszcze nie skończy. - Zaczęła mama. -Po drugie: macie na siebie uważać. - Dodał tata. -Po trzecie: Od razu wracacie do domu. Zrozumiano? -Tak. Dziękuje! - Szybko przytuliłam się do obojga i ruszyłam do pokoju. Zaczęłam szybko pakować do torby potrzebne rzeczy na wystawę. Potem się przebrałam, oraz inaczej uczesałam. Wszystkie te czynności, zajęły mi godzinę. Właśnie jeszcze trzeba zadzwonić do Riki! Od razu wyszukałam jej numer telefonu i zadzwoniłam. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci, czwarty... -Hej. Rodzice się zgodzili! - Mówiłam, a raczej krzyczałam radośnie do słuchawki. -Hej. Wiem. Moi też. Super, co nie? -Bez dwóch zdań. -Ty przychodzisz po mnie, czy ja po ciebie? - Zapytała przyjaciółka. -Ja po ciebie przyjdę. Będę miała po drodze. -Ok, a o której? -Ze 20 minut będziemy tam szły, więc... Za 15 min.? - Zapytałam po chwili namysłu. -Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż jestem już wyszykowana. -Ja też... A wiesz co? Przyjdę za chwilę i będziemy szły wolnym spacerkiem. Co ty na to? -Oczywiście! -To zaraz będę, cześć. -Hej. Szybkim ruchem schowałam komórkę do kieszeni, wzięłam moje czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne i butelkę wody stojącą na biurku. Będąc już na schodach, szybkim krokiem doszłam do drzwi. Po drodze powiedziałam rodzicom, że wychodzimy wcześniej i będziemy wolno iść na stadion. Po jakimś czasie byłyśmy na miejscu. No, prawie na miejscu... Jeszcze tylko musimy pokazać legitymację, abyśmy nie musiały płacić. -Proszę. - Powiedziałam. Kobieta, która siedziała za ladą wyszukała wzrokiem datę i szkołę do której uczęszczam. Spojrzała na mnie i szybko oddała legitymację. Rozdział 3 Dołączyłam do Riki i już szłyśmy w stronę trybun. Przy okazji oddałyśmy kurtki do szatni. O dziwo była prawie cała zapełniona. Zostało może kilka wolnych wieszaków. Rika chciała jeszcze wejść do łazienki. Nie opierałam się. W końcu pomiędzy przerwami, jest 50 minut, a sama przerwa trwa 20... Właśnie myję ręce. -Idziesz? -Chwila. -Pospiesz się. -Spokojnie, przecież jesteśmy przed czasem... -A myślisz, że miejsca będą wolne, gdy przyjdziemy minutę przed wystawą? -Niech ci będzie... - Dziewczyna po kilkunastu sekundach wyszła z kabiny. -Idziemy? -Tylko poprawię makijaż, dosłownie minutka. -Dobrze. Będę czekała na korytarzu. - Odparłam cofając się do drzwi. -Spoko. - Odpowiedziała wyciągając z torebki tusz do rzęs, kredkę do oczu i szminkę. Otworzyłam drzwi. Szłam przed siebie chcąc wyjść ze specjalnie zrobionej wnęki na „WC” i obejrzeć kilka mijanych obrazów. Już miałam skręcać i nagle BUM! Zderzyłam się z jakimś chłopakiem. On się zachwiał i podparł drugą nogą, aby nie upaść na ziemię. Oczywiście ja tego nie uniknęłam... Szybko podał mi rękę, abym mogła podnieść się z podłogi. Był to brunet. Miał krótkie włosy z grzywką, opadającą mu lekko na oczy, które były zielone. Był wysoki, a mianowicie wyższy ode mnie o pół głowy. W tej chwili, tylko te rzeczy przykuły moją uwagę. -Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem Cię. - Odparł, pomagając mi wstać. -Nie, to moja wina. - Powiedziałam. Next -A tak w ogóle to jestem Czkawka. - Powiedział posyłając mi lekki uśmiech. -Astrid. - Także się do niego uśmiechnęłam. Podaliśmy sobie dłonie. Przez chwilę staliśmy na przeciwko siebie. Dzielił nas mniej niż metr odległości. On nie przestawał się uśmiechać i co trochę spoglądał mi w oczy, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. Wtedy odwracałam wzrok patrząc się na podłogę lub na kogoś, kto w tej chwili przechodził obok. Błagam, niech wreszcie przyjdzie to Rika. Błagam. To aż tak wiele? Proszę... Tak! Wreszcie! Ok, spokojnie As... Dziewczyna szła w naszą stronę. Co ja wygaduje!? W moją. Moją stronę! Minimalnie spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę, a potem na niego. On jakby zrozumiał spoglądając na Rikę i znowu na mnie. Po chwili zrobił krok do tyłu i lekko uśmiechął się pod nosem. -Cześć. - Powiedział odwracając się na pięcie, nie czekając na odpowiedź. -Cześć... - Powiedziałam ściszonym głosem, odprowadzając go kilka kroków wzrokiem. -Kto to był? - Tak. To pierwsze pytanie Riki, która przed chwilką stanęła obok mnie, spoglądając na chłopaka. -On? -No, tak. -Czkawka. - Odparłam. - Idziemy? - Spojrzałam na nią. -Tak. Chodźmy. Gdy doszłyśmy do trybun, Rika wypatrzyła kilka wolnych miejsc. Szłam za nią, rozglądając się wokół. - O nie... Tylko nie tu... - Pomyślałam. -A może usiądziemy gdzieś indziej? - Zapytałam. -A co ci nie pasuje? Stąd wszystko będziemy widziały. - Odparła ciągle idąc i patrząc przed siebie. -Nie, nic... -No to po co się zapytałaś? - Dopytywała się zajmując wolne miejsce. -A, bo pomyślałam, że stamtąd będzie lepiej widać. - Wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. -Oj, już nie przesadzaj... - Odparła. Next '' Na początek:'' Udało mi się przekonać przyjaciółkę, że Czkawka może zostać :) (A na dodatkowy dodatek, będę miała emeryturkę XD) Więc od tej pory będzie Czkawka ^^ I jeszcze dedyki: Tag, dokładnie o niego chodziło :) '' ''- Ika123 ''- MelaLoveDragons' '''- Astriś 230502 '' Musiał tu usiąść... Mój nowy „kolega” siedział rząd za nami z jakimiś znajomymi. Między występami poszczególnych psów, gdy mówiłam coś do Riki i odwracałam głowę w jej stronę, to kilka razy zauważyłam, że on się na mnie patrzy i wysyła mi słodki uśmiech. Wtedy natychmiast odwracałam głowę, patrząc przed siebie. Zaraz... Co?! Słodki uśmiech?! O nie... Na pewno nie słodki! Co to, to nie! Po prostu się uśmiecha. Tak to odpowiednie określenie. Po prostu oglądaj. Nic więcej nie rób. Nie myśl o niczym innym, tylko o psach wykonujących sztuczki. -Co to za rasa? - Spytała Rika spoglądając na mnie. -Buldog angielski. - Odparłam mówiąc w stronę Riki. O nie... Odwróciłam głowę... O nie... Może mnie nie zobaczy?... No nie! Jednak zobaczył! Nie może oglądać psów, tylko musi na mnie patrzeć... Znowu się uśmiechnął? Zaraz... Ciągle się na niego gapię! Jaka ja jestem głupia! Od razu odwróciłam głowę i patrzyłam się na pudla właśnie wchodzącego na : „scenę”. Patrz się na pudla, patrz się na pudla, patrz się na pudla... - Powtarzałam sobie w myślach. - ...patrz się na pudla, patrz się na pudla... Po chwili uznałam, że trochę trudno będzie mi teraz patrzeć się na pudla, ponieważ zszedł se sceny... Tym razem nie patrzyłam się na pudla, tylko innego czworonoga. Przynajmniej nie patrzyłam się na Czkawkę... Co?! Czemu ja o nim myślę?! Ok. A teraz wdech i wydech... Wdech... Wydech... Spokojnie... ''(Jak na porodówce XD)'' Po prostu patrz się na pieski. Nigdzie indziej, tylko słodkie pieski... -A teraz, proszę państwa dwudziestominutowa przerwa. - Powiedział pan siedzący za mikrofonem. -Nawet szybko zleciało. - Odezwała się Rika. -Tak... Racja. - Odparłam nie odwracając głowy w jej stronę. -Gdzie teraz idziemy? -Gdzie chcesz. -Więc może najpierw pójdziemy do łazienki, a potem do sklepiku coś zjeść? - Powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. -Ok. Wstałyśmy i szłyśmy wolno przed siebie. Starałam się jak najszybciej iść i znaleźć się w toalecie. Ale znając moje szczęście i jej oglądanie co piątego "bardzo ciekawego" zdjęcia z poprzednich wystaw, będę tam za „10 lat”... -Idziemy?... - Powiedziałam do Riki lekko znudzeniem w głosie. -Tak, już. - Odpowiedziała i szybko powróciłyśmy do marszu. -Ej, As... - Stuknęła mnie w przedramię. -Co? - Zapytałam się Riki. -Zobacz kto tam stoi. - Odparła i wskazała wzrokiem na chłopaka stojącego pod ścianą. Spojrzałam na co pokazywała i... Serio?! Znowu?! ...zobaczyłam Czkawke. A co jest z tego wszystkiego najgorsze? On cały czas się na mnie patrzył! Czemu nie na Rikę?! Ona jest ładniejsza ode mnie. A poza... Co?! Puścił mi oczko?! Od razu odwróciłam od niego wzrok. O nie, puścił je Rice. Tak. To pewne. Nie do mnie, tylko do niej. Myślałam. Ciągle miałam wrażenie, że mnie obserwuje... Nie. To tylko wrażenie. -Słodki prawda? - Dodała od razu. -Tak... -Pójdziemy do niego? Stoi tak sam... - Spojrzała na niego i „posmutniała” na ostatnie zdanie. Po czym się zatrzymała. -Że co? Yyyy... Ja.. Muszę iść do łazienki... Ale ty możesz zagadać jak chcesz. Ja będę w toalecie, albo zamówię coś sobie w sklepiku. W razie czego, zadzwoń. - Powiedziałam i wróciłam do marszu. Tyle, że szybszego. Okej. Teraz w lewo i już w ubikacji. Już miałam zamiar skręcić, gdy na chwilę odwróciłam wzrok na Rikę, która coś do niego gadała, a on... Patrzy się w moją stronę?! Szybko odwróciłam wzrok i przyspieszyłam kroku. W końcu na miejscu. Jak ja się ucieszyłam... Weszłam do jednej z wolnych kabin. Kilka minut później zaczęłam przeczesywać włosy przed lustrem, wiszącym nad umywalką. Szybko umyłam ręce i prosiłam Boga, żeby on już sobie stamtąd poszedł... Wyszłam szybkim krokiem z łazienki. Obrałam sobie główny cel: Dojść „żywa” do sklepiku z jedzeniem. Gdy doszłam na miejsce zauważyłam, że większość stolików jest pozajmowana. Na szczęście jeszcze kilka jest wolnych. Zamówiłam sobie frytki i colę. Posiedziałam chwilę, po czym przynieśli talerz z frytkami i colę w puszce. Nawet szybko wykonali zamówienie. Jadłam spokojnie, do póki nie usłyszałam Riki. -Jestem! -Cześć. Siadaj. Jak poszło? -Średnio... -Średnio? -Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że potem przyszedł jego kolega i poszli do jakiegoś sklepu... -Jeszcze ci się uda. Zobaczysz. - Pocieszałam przyjaciółkę. -Miejmy nadzieję... - Wydukała. - A może... -Dokładnie. Nie poddawaj się. Podoba mi się twój optymizm. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Może... -Masz plan związany z nim zgadza się? -Mhm... -Wiesz co? Nigdy nie lubiłam twojego optymizmu... -Ha-ha-ha - Powiedziała z sarkazmem w głosie. - Myślałam nad tym, żeby usiąść koło niego na te 50 minut. Co ty na to? -Wspomniałam, że nienawidzę twojego optymizmu? - Powiedziałam, podnosząc kolejną frytkę z talerza. -Ale to nie jest fajny pomysł? -Niby tak. A co to ja mam do tego? -No plooose... - Zrobiła słodkie oczka. Przyznam się, nigdy nie umiałam jej wtedy odmówić, ale to konieczność. -Nie. -No plooooosseee... -Nie-e. -Plooooooooooosssssssssseeeeee... - Co chwilę przedłużała słowo. -Eh... Niech ci będzie... -Tak! Dziękuje! Rika zamówiła sobie hamburgera i mirindę. Potem skierowałyśmy się w stronę odbywającej się wystawy. Dość szybko zauważyła gdzie siedzi i od razu skierowała się w stronę wolnych miejsc obok niego. Szłyśmy w ich stronę. Chyba nas zauważyli... Przynajmniej na mnie nie patrzy... I dobrze. Może w końcu nie będę się rozpraszała... Rika właśnie usiadła na miejscu obok Czkawki, a ja obok Riki. Miejmy nadzieję, że zajmie się nią... -Wspominałam, że nienawidzę twojego optymizmu? - Powiedziałam ciszej. -Nie czepiaj się... Pierwsze 10 minut minęło doskonale. Oglądałam w spokoju i nie przeszkadzało mi nic, oprócz płaczącego dziecka, które kobieta uciszała. W końcu dziecko zasnęło, a ja delektowałam się oglądaniem wystawy. '''Next -Czkawka?... - Zaczęła rozmowę Rika. -Hm... -Co to za rasa? -Jak byś słuchała, to byś wiedziała. - Odpowiedział nie odwracając głowy. -Astrid?... -Tak? -Co to za rasa? -Cocker-spaniel. - Odpowiedziałam chwilowo odwracając wzrok na przyjaciółkę. -Dzięki. -A to? -Malamut. -Głupszej nazwy nie było... - Powiedziała jakby sama do siebie tyle, że na głos. -Przykro mi, że się zawiodłaś... - Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Tak. Moje życie legło w gruzach... - Powiedziała „poważnie”. -Ja nie pomogę ci go odkopać. Niech twój „optymizm” ci pomoże. - Zaczynałam się leciutko śmiać. -Niestety, ale poszedł na pieszo do Biedronki... Nie wróci tak szybko... A poza tym, chyba zapomniał kluczy od mieszkania... -To dobrze, że przynajmniej nie musiał pomagać przestawiać szafy. - Zachichotałam. -W razie czego, musimy zawołać twojego tatę. - Odparła zaczynając się śmiać. Ale nikt nic nie słyszał, gdyż ludzie klaskali i trąbili na doga niemieckiego, który właśnie wszedł na „scenę” i zaczynał pokonywać tor przeszkód. -Tak, ale nie informuj mojej mamy, że będziemy przestawiać szafę. Pamiętaj. - Śmiałam się z naszej rozmowy. Teraz śmiałyśmy się obie. Oczywiście nie za głośno, bo każdy pomyślałby, że jesteśmy idiotkami...Po jakimś czasie nasze śmiechy ustawały. Żadna z nas przez ten śmiech nie wiedziała co działo się dookoła. Ja pierwsza przestałam się śmiać. A dlaczego? Otóż zauważyłam, że gdy się śmiałam, Czkawka z uśmiechem na twarzy cały czas się na mnie patrzył... Tak. Dopiero teraz się skapnęłam... Grunt, że się na niego nie patrzę... Po chwili usłyszałam, że ktoś wyrywa jakąś kartkę. Mnie to nie obchodziło. - Byle do przerwy... - Powtarzałam sobie w duchu. -Co piszesz? - Spytała się Rika. On tylko spojrzał na nią gniewnie i natychmiast odwróciła głowę nie czekając na odpowiedź. -Proszę państwa. Teraz przerwa dziesięciominutowa, a potem rozdanie kotylionów wygranym zwierzętom. - Odezwał się głoz z głośników. Już chciałam wstać, gdy... Next '' Dedyk dostaje:'' ''- użytkownik wiki 5.172.247.254 Brawo :)'' Niektórzy byli bliżej inni trochę dalej, ale prędzej czy później każdy coś zgadnie i dostane dedyk ^^ Zapraszam do czytania :) '' -Gdzie idziesz? - Spytała Rika. -Zaraz przyjdę. - Odpowiedziałam i poszłam. Zdziwiona Rika została i nie zamierzała opuszczać tego miejsca. Ja szybkim krokiem zeszłam z trybun. Kierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. Właśnie idę korytarzem. Skręcam i jestem w wyznaczonym celu. Przy automacie z napojami. Kupiłam sobie mirindę, a po wypiciu zaczęłam się kierować w strone przyjaciółki, siedzącej na trybunach. Idąc, zauważyłam Czkawke, który szedł w moją stronę. Zbytio się na mnie nie patrzył. I dobrze. Ale najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gdy przechodził obok, otarł się o mnie ręką. Niby nic, tyle że on się wtedy uśmiechnął pod nosem. To było dziwne... Ciągle szłam przed siebie. W końcu dotarłam do Riki i od razu się przysiadłam. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni czekając na pokaz, ale w jednej z nich była jakaś karteczka. Co? Kartka? Przecież nie wkładałam sobie do kieszeni żadnych kartek... - Pomyślałam i szybkim ruchem ją wyjęłam. Otworzyłam ją jak gdyby nigdy nic i przeczytałam zawartość. - Serio?... - Pomyślałam i ponownie przeczytałam treść karteczki: Pięknie się uśmiechasz. Czkawka. Natomiast trochę niżej było napisane: Karteczkę możesz zachować ;). Nadawca "liściku" właśnie do nas idzie i się na mnie patrzy. Co?! Patrzy się?! Szybko odwróciłam wzrok, a karteczkę schowałam w dłoniach. Chyba to zauważył... Eh... Z uśmiechem usiadł na swoim miejscu. -Panie i panowie. Przerwa zaraz się skończy. - Odpowiedział głos z głośników. Tak się stało. Kilka chwil później, zaczęły wychodzić psy. Najpierw najmniejsze, potem średnie, a na końcu wysokie. Sędziowie przeszli jeszcze obok każdego z czworonogów, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Potem zaczęli wyczytywać psy zwycięskie, oraz wyróżnione. W tym czasie na trybunach była cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał. -Trzecie miejsce: Kiki, akita! -Drugie miejsce: Zumi, bulterier! -Wygrywa: Czika, border collie! Widzowie bili brawa czworonożnym zwycięzcą wystawy psów. Kilka osób nawet wstało z miejsc. Kilka minut później, prawie każdy był na schodach. W tym samym momencie schodziło tyle osób, że postanowiłam poczekać, aby nie zostać zgniecioną przez tłum. -Podobało się? - Zapytała nas Rika. -Tak. - Powiedział Ken, kolega Czkawki. -Mnie też. - Dodałam podnosząc się z miejsca. -Jeszcze nigdy bardziej mi się nie podobało. - Odparł Czkawka patrząc na mnie. -Rika, idziemy? - Zapytałam, gdy tylko zauważyłam, że się na minie spojrzał. -Pewnie. - Szybko odpowiedziała na moje pytanie. Pożegnałyśmy się i zeszłyśmy po schodach na dół. Nałożyłyśmy na siebie kurtki i wyszłyśmy z budynku. Była może 19:35, dlatego szłyśmy powoli. Rozmawiałyśmy o psach, i jury. Przez ten czas, omówiłyśmy „drogę do szkoły”. Ja przychodzę po Rikę, ona mnie odprowadza, ja biorę Zefira i odprowadzam ją. Oczywiście nie będziemy robiły tak dzień w dzień. Najwyżej pierwsze kilka, aby Rika znała drogę do szkoły, a poza tym, przecież codziennie nie zaczynamy lekcji o tej samej godzinie... Właśnie weszłam do domu. - Cześć! - Powiedziałam radośnie. -Hej. - Odpowiedziała mama. -Cześć. Jak było? - Dodał tata. -Dobrze. -Cieszę się, a kto wygrał? -Border collie. - Dodałam. -Dobrze wiedzieć. - Powiedziała mama. -A gdzie Zefir? -Śpi w twoim pokoju. -Śpioch z niego... No nic, idę na górę. -Dobrze. Weszłam do swojego pokoju, a to co zobaczyłam o mało mnie nie zabiło. A dlaczego „o mało mnie nie zabiło”? Otóż, gdy wchodziłam do pokoju, potknęłam się o psa i miałam styczność z podłogą... Znowu... -Mógłbyś nie leżeć przy drzwiach? - Powiedziałam do przyjaciela, który właśnie przekręcał się na drugi bok. - Fajnie, że mnie słuchasz... - Dodałam. Pies poruszył prawą łapką i spał dalej. Wstałam z podłogi i usiadłam na łóżku włączając telewizor na kanale z piosenkami. Muzyka grała, a ja przebrałam się w piżamę. Po kolacji zasnęłam. '''Rozdział 4 Next Rano obudził mnie telefon. Była 06:30. Przebrałam się, wymieniłam Zefirowi wodę i nasypałam świeżej karmy, po czym sama zabrałam się za jedzenie. Zrobiłam sobie cztery tosty z serem i herbatę cytrynową. Razem z poranną toaletą, wyrobiłam się w pół godziny. -Piesku, wychodzimy! - Krzyknęłam do czworonoga, który natychmiast przybiegł. Przypięłam smycz, założyłam kurtkę i poszliśmy na spacer. 15 minut później byliśmy w domu. Poszłam na górę po plecak. Zrobiłam sobie szybko drugie śniadanie. Przeczesałam włosy i wyszłam z domu. Zamknęłam drzwi i skierowałam się w stronę domu przyjaciółki. -Idziemy? - Zapytałam Rikę. -Pewnie. - Odpowiedziała szybko. Szłyśmy w stronę szkoły. Nie spieszyłyśmy się. -To tutaj. - Zaczęłam. -Jak ja dawno tu nie byłam... -Racja... Idziesz? -Tak. -Co masz pierwsze? -Chyba matmę. - Odparła. Weszłyśmy do szkoły. Od razu poszłyśmy się przebrać, po czym odprowadziłam Rikę pod klasę matematyczną. Po drodze słyszałyśmy jak jakieś dziewczyny mówiły, że do szkoły ma przyjść nowy uczeń. Mnie to nie obchodziło. Ale dlaczego tak o tym mówiły? Nie mam bladego pojęcia... Gdy dochodziłam do klasy, zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczycielki jeszcze nie było, więc usiadłam na ławce obok Zuzi. Cała klasa na nią czekała. Byliśmy zdziwieni, że jeszcze nie przyszła. Przecież to do niej nie podobne... Nagle kilka dziewczyn zaczęło szeptać między sobą. No dobrze, rozumiem pani się spóźniła, ale czemu się uśmiechały? Przecież to jest dziwne... Z niewiadomych powodów twoja nauczycielka spóźnia się na lekce, chociaż nigdy tego nie zrobiła, więc mogło jej się coś stać, a ty się z tego ryjesz... To jest bez sensu... Byłam zdziwiona dlaczego się tak zachowują, więc spojrzałam się w stronę idącej nauczycielki. Co?! On?! Czemu akurat on?! Widocznie mnie zauważył. No nie... Znowu?! Serio?... Czemu on znowu uśmiecha się w moją stronę?... Od razu odwróciłam wzrok. Szybkim ruchem założyłam plecak na prawe ramię, stając przy drzwiach. Gdy weszliśmy do klasy, usiadłam z Zuzią. Koło „nowego” usiadł nie kto inny, niż Kamila. Oczywiście każda oprócz mnie chciała z nim usiąść, ale ona je wyprzedziła, siadając na wolnym miejscu. Lekcja minęła szybko. O dziwo, pani nie tłumaczyła nudno. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, wokół niego było chyba 30 dziewczyn... i to nie tylko z mojej i równoległej klasy. Ja poszłam po Rikę. -Hej. Jak pierwsza lekcja? - Zapytałam szybko podchodząc do przyjaciółki. -Nawet, nawet... -A z kim miałaś lekcję? -Bo ja wiem? Widziałam tylko, że to blondynka w okularach... -Z panią Piką... -Pi... Co? [ (W oddali:"piiiiiiiiiii....") (<- dla niekumatych-taki sygnał wydaje takie specjalne urządzenie w szpitalu, gdy serce przestaje bić) -Pikachu, serce pika? -Pika, pika. -Dobrze, doktorze Pikachu. Więc mogę iść do łazienki. Informuj mnie na bieżąco. XD Tak. Musiałam to napisać. Nie pytajcie dlaczego, bo sama nie wiem ;-; ]'' -Pika. Zgaduję, że nudno tłumaczyła... -Dokładnie... A tak właściwie, to słyszałam, że ma przyjść jakiś chłopak do naszej szkoły... -Nie przesłyszałaś się... -Już przyszedł? -Niestety... -Niestety? -Tak. Zgadnij kto to... -Oświeć mnie. -„Kolega”, obok którego siedziałaś na wystawie psów... -Serio?! -Mhm... -Chodźmy do niego! - Dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła. -Uwierz mi. Lepiej nie na tej przerwie. -A to niby dlaczego? -Jest „oblegany" przez dziewczyny z innych klas... -Dlatego jest tu ich tak mało... Sory... W ogóle nie ma dziewczyn... -Między innymi. Idziemy gdzieś? -Pewnie. Jakie są tu fajne miejsca? -No wiesz, to szkoła... tu nie ma fajnych miejsc... -To może mnie po niej oprowadzisz? -Nie ma sprawy. Ale na tej przerwie pewnie nie zdążę ci pokazać całej. -Jak się sprężymy, to na pewno się uda. Chodź. - Powiedziała, pociągając mnie za rękę. -Ok. A więc. Tu jest sala biologiczna. -Rozumiem. -Tam informatyczna. -Ok. '''*** O dziwo wyrobiłyśmy się z tym w niecałą przerwę. Zaczęłyśmy od pierwszego piętra, na którym się aktualnie znajdowałyśmy. Potem zeszłyśmy na parter. Następnie weszłyśmy na drugie i trzecie piętro. Pokazałam jej wszystkie sale. Od pokoju sprzątaczek i sekretariatu, po salę od niemieckiego, znajdującej się na samej górze. Zdążyłam jeszcze zaprowadzić ją pod klasę, w której aktualnie miała mieć lekcję. Porozmawiałyśmy chwilę, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek. -To do następnej przerwy. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy do siedzącej przyjaciółki. -Cześć. - Odpowiedziała. Właśnie idę pod moją salę. Zauważyłam, że tłum dziewczyn się rozrzedził. Stały, a raczej siedziały przy nim tylko dziewczyny z mojej klasy. On nic sobie z tego nie robił. Siedział i spokojnie grał na telefonie, słuchając muzyki w słuchawkach. Szybko ich minęłam. -Astrid! Chodź do nas! - Krzyknęła Natalka. Next Czkawka, gdy usłyszał moje imię, jak oparzony podniósł głowę i się na mnie spojrzał z uśmiechem. Widocznie nie słuchał głośno muzyki. Spojrzałam na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, po którym było widać co chcę powiedzieć. A jakie to było słowo? Brzmiało: „muszę?...”. -No chodź! - Dodała. Podeszłam do nich, a ona natychmiast wstała i pociągnęła mnie w dół. Sama usiadła obok mnie. Czkawka co chwila na mnie spoglądał z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy tylko to zobaczyłam, od razu zatrzymywałam wzrok na podłodze, prosząc aby pani w końcu przyszła. Tak! Dziękuję! Serio! Dzięki ci! Myślałam w duchu. Od razu otworzyła drzwi. Ja natychmiast usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nie ma Niny... -Dlaczego nie ma Niny? - Zapytała pani patrząc po klasie. -Jest u pielęgniarki. - Odpowiedział głos z sali. Nagle zobaczyłam papierek na ławce. ''-Czemu siedzisz sama?'' ''-Bo tak.'' ''-Zaraz nie będziesz siedziała sama.'' - O co mu chodzi?... ''-? ''- Odpisałam i odrzuciłam mu papierek. Czkawka wstał i przesiadł się na miejsce obok mnie. -Mówiłem? - Odpowiedział wyciągając nogi przed siebie, zakładając jedną na drugą, plecami opierając się o krzesło i wkładając ręce do przednich kieszeni spodni. Prawie każda dziewczyna mu się przyglądała wzrokiem pytającym: „Dlaczego ona?”. Szczerze, dziwnie się wtedy poczułam... Bo przecież kto nie czułby się dziwnie, gdyby każdy się na ciebie gapił?... Chyba tylko politycy... Ale to i tak wyjątki, które potwierdzają regułę... Normalny człowiek nie kłamie w żywe oczy, a oni? Oni nie mogą się powstrzymać, żeby nie powiedzieć kłamstwa. A najlepiej by było, gdyby okłamali cały świat na jednym przemówieniu. Wtedy to by się ucieszyli... To się nazywa wyjątek... Ale z drugiej strony, gdy ustalają nowe prawa, jest się z czego pośmiać. Serio. W czasie przerwy, iść zrobić popcorn, usiąść i gdy mówią kolejne prawa, śmiać się na cały głos. „Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle, słuchaj prawa, pośmiej się”. Lepsze niż kabaret. A dlaczego nikt się nie śmieje, gdy tam są i tego słuchają? Pewnie dlatego, że tak nie wypada... W końcu rodzice uczyli ich grzeczności. Pewnie to wyglądało tak: „-Pamiętaj synu. Jeśli chcesz się pośmiać, poczekaj na odpowiednią chwilę. Ewentualnie wtedy, kiedy ten z kogo chcesz się pośmiać, nie będzie słyszał.” To pewne. Przecież jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, dlaczego każdy od razu chce wyjść z sali w której uchwalają nowe prawa? Jeśli ktoś zna lepszy powód, chętnie go wysłucham... -Astrid! - Powiedziała głośno pani. -Tak? - Odpowiedziałam skołowana. -Odpowiedz na pytanie. -Yyyy... -Słucham? Next Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś stuknął mnie w kolano. Momentalnie odwróciłam wzrok na tego „kogoś”. To był Czkawka... Patrzył się na swój zeszyt, i pokazywał na margines ołówkiem. Szybko przeczytałam i odpowiedziałam nauczycielce. -XVII wiek? -To pytanie czy odpowiedź? -XVII wiek. - Tym razem powiedziałam pewna. -Dobrze... - Odpowiedziała i odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. Zaczęła coś pisać. -Dzięki. - Powiedziałam tak aby pani nie usłyszała. -W końcu się odezwałaś. - Powiedział szeptem z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Częściej muszę ci podpowiadać. - Dodał i spojrzał na mnie. -Śmieszne. - Powiedziałam. -A w ogóle, to wiesz o czym ona gada? -Niezbyt... -Witaj w klubie. - Odparł nie przestając się uśmiechać. -Dziewczyny mówiły, że wszystko rozumiesz... -Niech mówią co chcą. I tak nie mają racji. -A nie boisz się, że mogę im to wygadać? - Uniosłam brwi. -Nie. -A to niby czemu? -Po prostu tego nie zrobisz. Apropo... - Przerwał. Spojrzałam się na niego pytającym wzrokiem. -Wiesz, że właśnie ze mną gadasz? - Powiedział ściszonym głosem i swoim „typowym uśmieszkiem". Momentalnie odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam się w stronę tablicy. -Znowu się nie odzywasz? - Powiedział kładąc ręce na ławce i zarazem opierając się na nich. Po chwili wyrwał kawałek kartki z brudnopisu i zaczął coś pisać. ~~ Czkawka ~~ (<- Nowa perspektywa *.*) Jeśli się nie odzywa, spróbujemy innym sposobem... ''-Skoro się nie odzywasz, to może napiszesz?'' Rzuciłem zgniecioną karteczkę w jej stronę. Popatrzyła na nią, ale nie rozłożyła... Spójrz co jest tam napisane! - Myślałem. - Tak! Sukces! Dopisała coś szybko i znowu zgniotła kartkę. ''-Niby co?'' ''-To.'' - Napisałem dorysowując strzałkę w górę. Przeczytała, ale nic nie dopisała, tylko odrzuciła kartkę do mnie. ''-Serio? Znowu foch?'' - Napisałem i szybkim ruchem rzuciłem papierek do Astrid. Znowu przeczytała i znowu nic nie napisała... Eh... ''-Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn...'' Szybko coś napisała i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. ''-Tak.'' Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odrzuciłem do niej kartkę z napisem: ''-Moje życie legło w gruzach...'' Po odczytaniu, dziewczyna szerzej się uśmiechnęła i coś odpisała. ''-Jak mi przykro...'' ''-Serio ci przykro?'' ''-Nie.'' ''-Dzięki...'' ''-Nie ma za co.'' ''-Apropo...'' ''-?'' ''-Uśmiechasz się piękniej niż na wystawie psów ;)'' Od razu, gdy to przeczytała, przygryzła obie wargi, nie chcąc się dalej uśmiechać. Nic nie odpisała. ''-Znowu nawaliłem?'' ''-Tak.'' ''-I tak wiem, że ci się podobam.'' - Napisałem to, po czym się uśmiechnąłem. Dziewczyna po przeczytaniu mojego ostatnio napisanego zdania, po prostu zgniotła kartkę, zostawiając ją na swojej połowie ławki. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Za chwilę przerwa... Pomyślałem i szybko zabrałem karteczkę z miejsca w którym leżała. ''-Karteczkę możesz zachować :)'' Blondynka przeczytała kartkę i spojrzała się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym „serio?”. Kilka sekund potem zadzwonił dzwonek. Ja jej tylko mrugnąłem i wyszedłem z klasy. Next ~~ Astrid ~~ Okej... Ta lekcja była... Dziwna... No nic. Trzeba iść do Riki. Z tą myślą poszłam w stronę sali od polskiego. Odłożyłam plecak i nagle poczułam, że ktoś za mną stoi. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawke. Stał sobie za mną z rękoma w przednich kieszeniach spodni. -Cześć. - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Już gadaliśmy, więc po co mówisz „cześć”? - Odpowiedziałam kładąc ręce na biodrach. -Ale nie zaczęliśmy rozmowy od "cześć". -Cześć. - Powiedziałam - Co chcesz? - Dodałam szybko. -Zapytać się czy wyrzuciłaś karteczkę. -Jeszcze nie. -Jeszcze? -Tak. „Jeszcze”. - Mówiąc to, wyjęłam z kieszeni karteczkę, przedarłam ją na jego oczach i wrzuciłam do kosza. - Zadowolony? -Bardzo. - Powiedział ze swoim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. -Ciesze się. Coś jeszcze? -Powiedzieć takie jedno zdanie. - Odparł nie przestając się uśmiechać. -Słucham. - Powiedziałam z sarkazmem w głosie. -I tak wiem, że ci się podobam. - Powiedział wyszczerzając zęby. -Spadaj. - Odpowiedziałam i wymijałam chłopaka, gdy... -Kotku. - Dodał cicho. Co?! On nazwał mnie „kotkiem”?! Jeszcze się doigra... Jak by go tu... Wiem! Zeszłam na dół do przyjaciółki. -Co tak długo? -Coś mnie zatrzymało. -Zatrzymało? -Opowiem ci kiedy indziej. Pomożesz mi? - Zapytałam patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. -Oczywiście. Ale o co chodzi? Szybko wytłumaczyłam jej plan działania. -Jesteś pewna? - Zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Jak nigdy. - Odparłam. -Przerwa zaraz się skończy. Zróbmy to raz a dobrze. -Już idę. Poradzisz sobie? -Tak. Znajdę coś i zaraz będę. Przybiłyśmy piątki, a ja poszłam na górę. Wolno wchodziłam po schodach i myślałam o naszym planie. Żebym się tylko nie zaśmiała... Spokojnie... Stanęłam przy plecaku, chcąc się napić. Potem postanowiłam, że pójdę do łazienki. Wtem poczułam, że ktoś się na mnie patrzy. Odwróciłam wzrok, a tam był nie kto inny jak Czkawka. Stanęłam i popatrzyłam się na niego z ironią. Już się odwracałam, aż tu nagle chłopak wstał i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Ok. A teraz gramy. -Co? - Zapytałam się go w czasie, gdy akurat stanął w miejscu. -Już się stęskniłaś? - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Oczywiście... - Odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle od tyłu zaszła go Rika. Szybkim ruchem wylała mu na głowę pół butelki wody. Śmiałam się jak nigdy! Nie tylko ja. Każdy kto to widział, miał ubaw po pachy. Gdyby nie to, że oparłam się o ścianę, pewnie bym upadła. -Za co to? - Powiedział strzepując z głowy wodę. -Za „kotku”. - Odparłam i znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. -Niech ci będzie... - Powiedział zdejmując z siebie bluzę. Zrobiłam zwycięską minę. -Kotku. - Dodał z „uśmieszkiem” na twarzy. Szybko dostał ode mnie w głowę. -A to za co? -Domyśl się. -Nie mam bladego pojęcia. - Powiedział i zaczął iść w stronę łazienki. - Kotku. - Dodał pod nosem. -Ał! -Słyszałam. -Dobra. Poddaje się... - Odparł i poszedł w stronę wyznaczonego przez siebie miejsca. Właśnie otworzył drzwi i szybkim krokiem wszedł do toalety. ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Kotku. - Dodałem z uśmiechem na twarzy wchodząc do łazienki. Rozdział 5 Na początek dedyki: ''-Wszyscy, którzy chociaż raz skomentowali ^^'' A teraz ciąg dalszy :) ~~ Astrid ~~ Zeszłyśmy na dół i opowiedziałam Rice, dlaczego chciałam, żeby oblała go wodą. Dopiero dzwonek przerwał naszą fascynującą rozmowę. Odprowadziłam Rikę pod klasę, a sama poszłam na drugie piętro. Pani jeszcze nie było, więc wolnym krokiem szłam w stronę ławki, przy której leżał mój plecak. -Co to było? - Zapytała z uśmiechem Zuzia, która przysiadła się do mnie. -Niby co? -Wylanie na jednego z największych przystojniaków w szkole wodę. -Jest tu dopiero od dwóch lekcji. Już jest „przystojniakiem”? -Tak ustaliłyśmy. -„My”? -9/10 dziewczyn w szkole. -Wow. Szybkie jesteście. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. -A wracając do pytania, to? -Zasłużył sobie. -Niby jak? -Nie ważne... -Przecież musiał być jakiś powód... -I był. -Jaki? -Normalny. - Serio musi być taka upierdliwa?... -Czyli? -Normalny. -Nie powiesz mi?... -Nie. -To zapytam się jego. - Wskazała na „nowego”. -Śmiało. -Okej... Podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem i faktycznie się o coś zapytała... Ciekawe co powiedział... O fajnie... Znowu ona... -I co powiedział? - Zapytałam z zaciekawieniem. -„Nie twoja sprawa.” -Czemu nie moja? -Nie. On po prostu powiedział, cytuję. „Nie twoja sprawa.” - Powiedziała podpierając się łokciem o kolano. -To w ogóle udało ci się do niego dojść? -Muszę przyznać, cudem. -Cudem? -Tak... -Czemu „cudem”? Przecież przy nim stoi tylko 5 dziewczyn. -5? Zobacz z drugiej strony... -Ile? -Do „pięciu” dodaj dziesięć... -I wszystko jasne... -Ty przynajmniej z nim pogadałaś... -O co ci chodzi? -On z żadną dziewczyną nie chce gadać... -Żadną? -Mhm... Mam prośbę. -Jaką? Next A więc najpierw dedyki: ''-Ika123'' ''-N4tiixd ''' '' ' '(Niekoniecznie na randkę, ale się spotkać. Na chłopski rozum by wyszło, że skoro jakaś osoba lubi lubi lubi drugą osobę i się z nią spotka sam na sam, to "niby" randka xd więc ostatecznie można uznać ^^) (Pozatym według tej osoby, to może być randka, a według tamtej spotkanie xd) (Tak. Wiem. Zagmatwane ;_; Nie liczę na to, że ktoś to zrozumie X'D )' 'A teraz miłego czytanka :3' -Zapytasz się go, czy spotka się ze mną dzisiaj w parku po lekcjach? -Ale czemu ja? - Zapytałam zdziwiona. -Czemu ty? Przecież on się tylko do ciebie odezwał. -Aha... -Więc? -No... Mogę spróbować... -Dzięki! - Po tych słowach od razu mnie przytuliła. -Ale co powiedzieć? -Hm... Może... Wiem! Powiedz tak... Szybko powiedziała mi „zdanie”. -Jesteś pewna? -Jak nigdy. -Okej... -Tylko powiedz czy się zgodził... -A gdyby się nie zgodził? -Wykombinuj coś. Plose. -Dobrze... -Dzięki! -Ale mam warunek. -Jaki? -Nie będzie więcej „umawiań”. Jasne? -Jak słońce. - Powiedziała szybko. Wysłałam jej uśmiech i w tym samym czasie przyszła nauczycielka od polskiego. Otworzyła drzwi i szybko wparowaliśmy do klasy. Usiadłam na tym samym miejscu co poprzednio. Szybko ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Po prostu kontynuowałam wyjmowanie książek od języka polskiego na ławkę. -Dobrze. Zaczynamy lekcję. - Powiedziała pani. Spojrzałam na osobę, która się do mnie przysiadła i... Serio?... -Nie miałaś innego pomysłu, tylko powiedziałaś swojej przyjaciółce, żeby oblała mnie wodą? -Ten pomysł, wydawał mi się najbardziej praktyczny. - Odpowiedziałam. -A to niby dlaczego? - Zapytał. -Po prostu nie nazywaj mnie „kotek”... -Zapamiętam... -Cieszę się. -...Kotku. - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, w tym samym czasie patrząc na mnie. -Nie przeginaj... -Już mnie nie walniesz? - Zapytał nie przestając się uśmiechać. -Jest lekcja, geniuszu... -To mnie uratowało. Zgadza się? -Tak. Nagle udało się usłyszeć pukanie do drzwi. -Dzień dobry. Nasza nauczycielka podeszła do pani wicedyrektor. Ona natomiast szepnęła jej coś na ucho. -Kochani, zaraz przyjdę. - Powiedziała i szybko wyszła na korytarz. Szybko spojrzałam się na Czkawke i nie uniknął walnięcia w łeb. -Ał! - Złapał się za głowę. -Przyzwyczaisz się. -Mam nadzieję. - Powiedział patrząc na mnie. Zauważyłam, że Zuzia się na mnie patrzy... Właśnie! '''Next' -Mam pytanie. -No? -Poszedłbyś dzisiaj po lekcjach do parku? -A to niby po co? -Żeby się z kimś spotkać. -Z kim? - Zapytał patrząc na mnie. -Z „tajemniczą wielbicielką”. -Czyli? -Taką dziewczyną. -A jaśniej? -Taką dziewczyną z naszej klasy. -A jeszcze jaśniej? -Pójdź to się przekonasz. -A jak nie pójdę? -To będzie zawiedziona. -Kto będzie zawiedziony? -Ktoś, kto chce się z tobą spotkać. -Czyli kto? -Jak pójdziesz, to się przekonasz. -A jak nie pójdę? -To będzie zawiedziona. -Kto będzie zawiedziony? Przymrużyłam oczy. -Dobrze... Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Kotku. - Powiedział ze swoim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. Znowu go walnęłam. -Zadowolony? -Jak nigdy. - Wyszczerzył zęby. -Ha-ha-ha... - Powiedziałam z ironią. -Dobrze kochani. Zaczynamy lekcję. - Powiedziała pani wchodząc do klasy. Reszta lekcji minęła całkiem znośnie... Czkawka, gdy mówił do mnie „kotku” obrywał w łeb. No nic... Może się oduczy... Grunt, że powiedział, że spotka się z Zuzą. -Myślisz, że się z nią spotka? - Zapytała Rika. -Powiedział, że tak. -A może... Next A więc komentarze nie zniknęły (chyba, że o czymś nie wiem xd) i dobrze :3 Najpierw dedyki: ''-Flamca'' ''-Astriś 230502 (Poprosi, poprosi xd ale raczej obie tam pójdą xd Mam nadzieję, że dobrze to zrozumiałam xD W razie czego, zawsze możesz napisać, iż mam skasować ten dedyk XD) (I tak nie skasuje :3)'' Miłego czytanka życzę :) A jak już czegoś życzę, to złożę Wam życzenia :D (Nie, dzisiaj nie ma święta, tylko tak mnie natchnęło XD) A więc: ''-Wszystkiego najlepszego :D'' ''-Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności :3'' ''-Wygranej w lotka :3'' ''-Dobrych ocen / podwyżki w pracy :D'' ''-Jeśli ktoś z Was pisze opowiadania, blogi itp. itd. to duuużo weny :D'' ''-Dużo prezentów na święta XD'' ''-Opalenizny :D'' ''-Smacznego jajka XDD'' ''-100 lat :D (chodzi o urodziny :D)'' ''-Dużo urodzinowych życzeń i prezentów i gości :3'' ''-Duuużo pieniądzy :D (Takie życzenie to podstawa zaraz po zdrowiu xD)'' ''-Super faceta / dziewczyny :D'' ''-Super męża / żony XD'' ''-Super teścia / teściowej XDD'' ''-Super wnuczki / wnuka / wnucząt XDD'' ''-Prawdziwiego wymarzonego smoka :3 Oczywiście też super XD'' ''-Dużo ciuchów (dotyczy głównie dziewczyn, kobiet, emerytek xD)'' ''-Dużo gier (dotyczy głównie chłopaków, mężczyzn, emerytów xD)'' Nie chciałabym pisać, że chłopaki nie chcą dużo ciuchów, a dziewczyny nie chcą dużo gier więc: ''-Dużo ciuchów (dotyczy głównie chłopaków, mężczyzn, emerytów XDD)'' ''-Dużo gier (dotyczy głównie dziewczyn, kobiet, emerytek XDD)'' Mam nadzieję, że nikt przez to nie czuje się poszkodowany XD Wracając: XD ''-Dużej emerytury xd'' ''-Miłych znajomych :D'' ''-Super przyjaciół / przyjaciółek :3'' ''-Mniej szkoły / pracy XD (chyba, że ktoś lubie chodzić do... A nie nie ważne, tego nie było :3 )'' ''-Mniej prac domowych :D'' ''-Mniej sprzątania (chyba, że ktoś lubi sprzątać, to niech tego życzenia nie bierze pod uwagę :3 )'' ''-Fajnych imprez :D'' ''-Mniej wywyiadówek XD'' ''-Super rodziców :D (Jeśli nie masz któregoś z nich, bądź wogóle nie masz rodziców, przepraszam za to życzenie :( Nie chciałabym się z Ciebie naśniewać, wyśmiewać itp. itd. tylko proszę, abyś ominął to życzenie i znalazł szczęście w kimś / czymś innym :) Nie dołuj się :3 Jestem z Tobą! :D )'' ''-Każdy ma swoje własne marzenie / marzenia, więc chcę, żeby się spełniło / spełniły :D'' Się rozpisałam xd Nie mam więcej pomysłów, więc miłego czytania :3 -Niby co? -Myślałam nad tym, żeby... -Przypomnij mi czy ci mówiłam, że nienawidzę twojego optymizmu? - Uniosłam brwi. -Tak i to nie raz... -Więc ci to powiem. Nienawidzę twojego optymizmu. -Nie przesadzaj... -Niech ci będzie... -A więc... -Więc? -Może byśmy się przeszły z Zefirem? -A to niby dlaczego? -Tak po prostu... -A gdzie? -A, do parku... -A po co?... -A, tak sobie... -Żeby zobaczyć co się u nich dzieje. Prawda? -Oh... No dobra... Masz mnie... Więc?... -Okej... Ale nie będziemy przechodzić blisko nich, ani rzucać się w oczy i nie będziemy wiedziały, że tam są. Ok? -Okej. - Odpowiedziała uradowana Rika. -Gdzie się spotkamy? - Zapytałam -Przyjdę po ciebie. -Spoko. Szybko dotarłyśmy do domów. Odłożyłam plecak i usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłam i zaprosiłam przyjaciółkę do środka. -Gotowa? -Oczywiście. Wyszłyśmy i spacerkiem poszłyśmy w stronę parku. Rozmawiałyśmy, a raczej Rika mówiła, a ja słuchałam... Myślała na głos oczywiście... O czym mogą teraz rozmawiać. Też nie miałam pojęcia. Prawie byłyśmy na miejscu. Jeszcze tylko przejść przez ulicę i jesteśmy. -Ciekawe gdzie siedzą... - Zaczęła Rika. -Racja... Gdy ich zobaczysz, nie idziemy w ich stronę. Jasne? -Tak. „My ich nie widzimy.” -Dokładnie. -Zefir uspokój się. Pies szczeknął, a ja odpięłam smycz. -Proszę. - Powiedziałam. Czworonóg zamerdał ogonem i już go nie było. -Zauważyłaś ich? - Zapytała przyjaciółka. -Nie. Nie przyglądam się. Po prosu idę przed siebie. -W sumie racja. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Szłyśmy dalej rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Od czsu do czasu podnisiłam patyk z ziemi, aby Zefie mi go przyniósł. -Zobacz. Tam siedzą. - Powiedziała cicho Rika, pokazując na nich wzrokiem. -Że mu się chce... - Odpowiedziałam się uśmiechając. Czkawka siedział na ławce i „słuchał” paplaniny Zuzi. Ona cały czas coś mówiła. Chyba nawet nie dawała mu dojść do głosu. Heh... Biedny chłopak... Albo nie. Zasłużył sobie. -Współczuję mu trochę... -A ja nie. - Odpowiedziałam od razu. -Czemu? -Pamiętasz jak ci opowiadałam, co do mnie mówił? -Okej, kumam. -Gdzie teraz idziemy? -Możemy wracać. - Odparła Rika. -W sumie, czemu nie. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Zefir! - Krzyknęła przyjaciółka. - Ej, gzie on jest? -Nie wiem... Rozglądałyśmy się po parku, aż tu nagle... Next No to na początek dedyki: ''-Flamca'' Gratuluję :) To miłego czytanka ^^ -Ej... - Rika stuknęła mnie w ramię. -Co? -Chyba go znalazłam... -Gdzie? -Tam... - Wskazała oczami na psa. -I jak go stamtąd zabierzemy?... -Yyy... -Chyba pierwszy raz nie masz pomysłu... -Niestety... -Eh... Raz kozie śmierć. - Powiedziałam. -Ej, co ty masz zamiar zrobić? -Za chwilę przyjdę. - Powiedziałam i skierowałam się w stronę czworonoga, który leżał przy nich... A mianowicie Zuzi i Czkawce... Czemu akurat oni... No nie... Czemu mój własny pies tam jest... Eh... Szłam powoli przed siebie ze smyczą w dłoni. No nie... zauważyli mnie... Czemu... - Pomyślałam. - Nie patrząc się na nich, spokojnie doszłam do leżącego psa, i przypięłam mu smycz do obroży. -Idziemy. - Powiedziałam do pupila. On szybko wstał, zeskoczył z ławki i pociągnął mnie za sobą. A miałam nie rzucać się w oczy... -Co to było? - Zapytała przyjaciółka. -Plan „B”. Rika się uśmiechnęła i poszłyśmy w stronę domu. -Astrid... -Co? -Ty wiesz, że on się patrzy w naszą stronę, prawda? -Co??? Odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam się w tamtą stronę. To prawda. Patrzył się. On... Znowu... Tyle, że teraz się nie uśmiechał, lecz „błagał” raz spoglądając na Zuzię, a raz na mnie. Dobrze mu tak. Pomyślałam i pokazałam mu język, po czym odwróciłam głowę i poszłam dalej przed siebie. Rozdział 6 Następnego dnia, obudziłam się później. Wykonałam te same czynności co wczoraj i poszłam po Rikę. Gdy weszłyśmy do szkoły, od razu spotkałyśmy - Tim „Ti”. Przyznam, głupia nazwa, ale jeszcze głupsze są te, które tę nazwę wymyśliły... Są cztery. Beti, Kati, Doti i Kiti. Nikt ich nie lubi. Chodzą wszędzie razem i wszystkim dokuczają... Przynajmniej mają mało argumentów, więc jak się z nimi pokłócisz, to wystarczy powiedzieć kilka i wygrywasz "bitwę". Gdy wyczerpią im się pomysły, pójdą sobie. Tak. Szybko się poddają. Heh... I dobrze. -Zobaczcie dziewczyny. Kto to nas zachwycił swoją obecnością... - Odezwała się Kiti. -Czego chcecie? - Zapytała Rika. -My? Niczego... - Odpowiedziała „niewinnie” Doti. -Więc, po co tu przyszłyście? - Dodałam. -Tak sobie. - Powiedziała Beti. -Więc my już pójdziemy. - Odparłam idąc dalej przed siebie. -A to niby dlaczego? - Zapytała Kati blokując nam drogę. -Bo zaraz mamy lekcję. - Dodałam. -Uuu... Bo jeśli się spóźnisz, dostaniesz karę? - Zapytała Kiti. -Nie tylko ja. Jeśli wy też się spóźnicie, będziecie siedziały w szkole po lekcjach, a ja tylko będę miała więcej zadane. - Powiedziałam z „uśmiechem” na twarzy. -Eh... Idziemy dziewczyny... - Odezwała się Beti. Mówiłam? Szybko dają sobie spokój, a mają bardzo mało pomysłów... W czasie gdy odchodziły, usłyszałam jak Kati się odezwała. -Czemu? - Wyszeptała dziewczyna, która była nowa w tym „Timie”. -Później ci powiem. - Odpowiedziała ściszonym głosem Doti. -No to je zagięłaś. - Powiedziała Rika. -Powiedziałam tylko prawdę. Widocznie nie mogą się z tym pogodzić. - Dodałam wzruszając ramionami. Odprowadziłam Rikę pod salę lekcyjną, a ja natomiast udałam się pod klasę historyczną. -Cześć. - Powiedział znajomy głos. -Cześć. - Odpowiedziałam. -Czemu mi wczoraj nie pomogłaś? - Zapytał. -Nie musiałam. Świetnie sobie radziłeś. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. - A tak w ogóle, to jak było? - Dodałam po chwili zastanowienia. -Dzięki... Jak było? Hm... Jakie słowo do tego pasuje... Mam. Głupio, beznadziejnie, nudno... - Usiadł obok mnie. -I wszystko jasne... -To był twój pies? -Tak. Owczarek szkocki długowłosy. A ty masz jakieś zwierzę? -Też psa. -Jaka rasa? -Doberman. -Fajnego pieska sobie załatwiłeś. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Jeśli się słucha, to owszem. - Odpowiedział prostując i zakładając jedną nogę na drugą. -A jeśli się nie słucha? -Powiem tak. Jest źle. - Odparł. Po czym dodał. - Siedzisz dzisiaj ze mną? -Czemu nie. -Kotku. - Dokończył, ze swoim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. -Jakie zabawne... - Powiedziałam z sarkazmem. -Wiem. Jestem bardzo zabawny. -Żart ci się udał... -Mówiłem, że jestem zabawny? -Bardzo... Next Razem z dzwonkiem przyszedł nasz nauczyciel, który jeszcze nigdy się nie spóźnił. Usiedliśmy w ławce i od razu wyjęliśmy podręczniki. Lekcja minęła nawet szybko... Teraz w-f. Jedna z moich ulubionych lekcji. Szybko zeszłam na dół, wcześniej w drodze do szkoły uprzedzając Rikę, że przez przerwę nie będę "dostępna". Razem z dziewczynami szybko sięprzebrałyśmy i po dzwonku weszłyśmy z trenerką na dużą salę. 15 minut rozgrzewki i 30 gry. O wiele za mało... Rozgrzewka minęła nawet sprawnie. Gorzej było z grą... Owszem. Dobrze grałyśmy, ale był jedem problem... A mianowicie, gdy któryś z chłopaków spojrzał się na dziewczynę, nie wychodził jej serw. Na szczęście było tylko kilka takich dziewczyn... Po lekcji szybko sięprzebrałam i od razu poszłam po Rikę. -Mieliście jakieś testy? - Zapytałam. -Nie. Ale była kartkówka. -Kartkówka? Z czego? -Z fizyki. Ale wam to nie grozi. - Odparła. -Niby dlaczego? - Zapytałam. -Chłopaki z naszej klasy strasznie gadali. -I to był powód? -Nie. To połowa powodu. -A jaka jest druga część? -Taka, że pani cały czas próbowała ich uciszyć, ale oni się jej nie słuchali i jakoś tak wyszło. -A z czego była ta kartkówka? -Z trzech ostatnich lekcji. -Jak ci poszło? -Nawet, nawet... -Średnio? -Dokładnie. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i zaprowadziłam przyjaciółkę pod salę. -As, co robisz w sobotę? - Zaczęła Rika. -Nic. A co? -A może byśmy się spotkały? -Pewnie, ale gdzie? Next Dedyk dostaje: ''-JulciaXD7722 (idealnie 10 minut przed dodaniem tego nexta xd brawo :D )'' Zapraszam do czytania ^^ -Co powiesz na basen? -Pewnie. A o której się tam spotykamy? -Hm... Może... Południe? -Mi odpowiada. -Okej. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek... Zawsze w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie... Eh... Szybko skierowałam się na najwyższe piętro i poszłam po plecak. Gdy zakładałam go a ramię, nauczycielka weszła po schodach. Otworzyła nam salę, a my szybko zajęliśmy miejsca. Mój „kolega” zajął miejsce obok mnie. Oczywiście znowu prawie wszystkie dziewczyny się na niego gapiły, gdy bez zastanowienia usiadł akurat ze mną. -Igor! Nie gadaj! - Powiedziała pani. -Dobrze. - Odpowiedział. Po chwili znowu zaczął nawijać. Pani nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Do czasu... -Igor. Co tu wpiszemy? - Powiedziała wskazując na tablicę. -Yyyy... -Tak? -Niestety nie znam odpowiedzi... Można prosić o telefon do przyjaciela? - Zapytał z uśmiechem. Oczywiście co by było, gdyby przy jakimś głupim tekście, cała klasa nie wpadła w śmiech... U nas jest tak samo. Każdy bez wyjątku się śmieje. Niektórzy nawet nie wiedzą z czego, ale się śmieją. -Cisza! Jedynka. -Za co?! -Za to, że nie odpowiedziałeś. -Nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania bez mojego adwokata. - Powiedział bez namysłu. -To jest twój "przyjaciel"? - Oparła się o biurko i spytała ironicznie. Oczywiście cała klasa znowu wpadła w śmiech... Rozdział 7 Kolejny dzień... Środa... Dopiero połowa tygodnia, a już mi się nie chcę chodzić do szkoły... Kto ją w ogóle wymyślił?! Chyba jakiś przygłup... Tak. To pewne. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Przynajmniej już po lekcjach... Wracając, właśnie tak sobie siedzę przed komputerem i piszę z Zuzią, Riką, Czkawkom, Michałem i Oskarem. A dlaczego akurat z nimi? Już wyjaśniam. Nasi wychowawcy ubzdurali sobie, że mamy zrobić jakiś plakat. Oczywiście z dwóch klas... Przecież by było za łatwo... Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem... ''-Więc kiedy i u kogo się spotykamy?'' ''-Bo ja wiem?...'' ''-Może u mnie?'' - Napisała Rika. ''-Jeśli nawet, to kiedy i o której...'' ''-Poczekajcie, zaputam się kiedy byście mogli przyjść.'' ''-Ok.'' Chwilę jej to zajęło, ale w końcu napisała. ''-Sobota.'' ''-A godzina?'' ''-15:00'' ''-Oki. Ja będę.'' ''-Ja też.'' ''-Nie ma sprawy :)'' ''-Ja się spóźnię kilka minut, więc sory...'' ''-Spoko :)'' ''-A ty?'' ''-Też mogę :D'' ''-Czyli wszystko ustalone :)'' ''-Nie wszystko...'' ''-?'' Kto przynosi karton A-1? ''-Aaa... Racja... Więc?'' ''-Ja mogę :)'' ''-Jeszcze coś sięprzyda?'' ''-Yyyy... Chyba nie... ''- Ciągle piszemy na zmianę. ''-Ok. To wszystko ustalone. '' ''-Racja. Ja kończę. Pa.'' ''-Pa.'' ''-Cześć. Do jutra.'' ''-Hej.'' Wyłączyłam Facebooka i nagle ktoś do mnie zadzwonił. Odblokowałam komórkę i odebrałam. -Halo? - Powiedziałam. -Cześć. - Usłyszałam głos Riki. -Co się stało? -Oj, bo już musiało się coś stać... -... -No dobra... Niech ci będzie... -Więc? Next Niestety nikt nie zgadł :( Zapraszam do czytania nexta :3 -Bo przyjechała moja ciocia... -I co? -I przyjechała z rodziną... -No, ma rodzinę. I co w tym złego? -Ma dwie córki... -I? -I Muszę się nimi zająć... -I? -I chcą gdzieś wyjść... -I co ja mam do tego? -Chcesz wyjść z nami? -A nie możecie same? -No możemy, ale... -Ale? -No... Chciały zobaczyć twojego psa. -Zefira? -Dokładnie. -Pewnie. Spotkamy się w parku. -Dzięki! -Spoko. Rozłączyłam się i szybko założyłam smycz psu. -Wychodzę! - Krzyknęłam do rodziców, gdy wychodziłam z domu. -Dobrze. - Odpowiedziała mama. Szłam szybkim krokiem w stronę parku. Nagle usłyszałam... -Cześć! -Hej! Od razu przytuliłam przyjaciółkę. -To Ola, a to Ala. - Podeszła do dziewczynek. -Hej. Jestem Astrid, a to jest Zefir. - Wskazałam na psa. -Ale fajny! -Jaki słodki! -Chcecie się z nim pobawić? -Tak! - Powiedziały szybko. Spuściłam czworonoga ze smyczy i poszłam z Riką w stronę wolnej ławki. Next -Tylko się nie oddalajcie. - Przyjaciółka skierowała tę wypowiedź do swoich kuzynek. -Dobrze. - Powiedziała Ala. ~~Czkawka~~ -Bez przesady... -Nie rozumiesz? Przecież tak powiedziała. - Odezwał się Ken. -I co z tego? - Powiedziałem z obojętnością. -Ty na serio jej nie lubisz... -Kto by pomyślał... -To po co z nią wtedy poszedłeś? -Mnie się nie pytaj... -Jak nie ciebie to kogo? -Nikogo... -Ktoś musiał cię do tego nakłonić. -Nie ważne... -Ważne. -Nie. -Wiesz co? -Hm?... -To pewnie... -Zamknij się. -Aaaaaaaa... -Powiedziałem zamknij się. - Zacząłem mówić coraz głośniej. -Aaaaaaaaaasssssssss... -Nie radzę! - Powiedziałem, a raczej krzyknąłem. -Niech ci będzie... Ale to nie oznacza, że jeszcze o tym nie pogadamy. -Tak. Właśnie to oznacza. Szliśmy dalej przed siebie. Nagle... -Ej... Słyszysz jak ktoś się śmieje? -I co z tego? - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Zobacz kto się śmieje. - Wskazał głową przed siebie. Spojrzałem w wyznaczone przez niego miejsce. -No i co? -Nie widzisz? -No... Dwie dziewczynki... -Ślepy jesteś. -Niby co miałem zobaczyć? -Spójrz się na nie i w prawo. Postąpiłem zgodnie z instrukcją przyjaciela. -Od razu poprawił ci się humor. - Lekko się uśmiechnął widząc moją minę. -Śmieszne. -Idziemy? -Pewnie. Skierowaliśmy się w ich stronę. Mój piesek oczywiście nas wyprzedził... Next Widocznie się myliłam i kilka osób jeszcze czyta to jak dla mnie bezsensowne opowiadanie :) Zapraszam do czytania :) Skierowaliśmy się w ich stronę. Mój piesek oczywiście nas wyprzedził... -Cześć. - Powiedział mój przyjaciel, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce. ~~ Rika ~~ -Cześć. - Skierowałam wzrok na kolegów. -Cześć. - Odpowiedziała Astrid. -Cześć. - Powiedział Czkawka, po czym dodał spoglądając się na moją przyjaciółkę. - Kotku. -Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać?... - Odpowiedziała. -Oczywiście kotku. - Znowu się uśmiechnął i usiadł. -Co wy tu robicie? - Zapytałam. -Przechodziliśmy i was zobaczyliśmy. No... Konkretnie to je. - Spojrzał na moje kuzynki i usiadł obok mnie. -Są aż tak głośne? -Są? - Uniusł brwi. -Tak. Moje kuzynki. -Aaa... - Pokiwał głową na "tak". -Dziewczynki chodźcie! -Już! - Krzyknęła Ola. To jest Ala, a to Ola. - Wstałam z ławki i podeszłam do kuzynek. -Cześć. Jestem Ken. -Cześć. Czkawka. Podali sobie ręce i kontynuowaliśmy rozmowę. -Ola. - Przedstawiła się. -Ala. - Powiedziała i spojrzała na czworonoga. - A to twój pies? - Zwróciła się do Kena. -Nie. -Twój? - Zapytała Czkawke. -Tak. To Diablo. -Diablo? - Zapytała As. -Dokładnie kotku. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. -A dlaczego Diablo? Next Na sam początek dedyk: ''-Flamca (Odgadłaś ^^)'' -Jak był mały, często przezywaliśmy go diabeł. -Diabeł? - Zaciekawiłam się. -Tak. Wszystko gryzł, więc... No, tak jakoś wyszło. -To skąd wyszło Diablo? -Mama kiedyś przekręciła diabeł i tak zostało. -I wszystko jasne... -Możemy się z nim pobawić? - Zapytała Ola. -Pewnie. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. -Zefir! Chodź! - Krzyknęła szybko Ala. Pies szczeknął i od razu do nas podbiegł. Po chwili nie było całej czwórki. Biegali między drzewami i bawili się na całego. ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Więc to Zefir. - Powiedziałem z uśmieszkiem w stronę Astrid. -Tak. - Uśmiechnęła się patrząc w stronę psa. Jak ja lubię, gdy się uśmiecha... -Słyszałam, że świetnie gadało ci się z Zuzią. - Zaczęła Rika. Czemu każdy musi się mnie o to pytać?! -Więc źle usłyszałaś. - Odpowiedziałem. -Źle? -Tak. -A to niby dlaczego? -Miałem wrażenie, że opowiedziała mi całe swoje życie... -Bez przesady. -Czy ja przesadzam? -A nie? -Nie. Właśnie powiedziałem komplement. - Odparłem opierając się o ławkę i wkładając ręce do przednich kieszeni jeansów. -To ma być komplement? -Porozmawiaj z nią sam na sam. Wtedy zrozumiesz, że to był komplement... -Wiesz co? Wole nie ryzykować... Pogadaliśmy tak sobie jeszcze ze dwie godzinki. Muszę przyznać, że czas szybko upłynął. *** -Cześć. - Powiedziałem odpinając psu smycz. -Cześć. Co tak długo? - Odpowiedziała mama. -Aaa.... Tak jakoś... Chwilę potem poszedłem do pokoju, przebrałem się, odrobiłem lekcję oraz zrobiłem masę innych rzeczy zanim poszedłem spać. Rozdział 8 Dzisiaj czwartek. Można sobie dłużej pospać. A dlaczego? Dlatego, że lekcje zaczynają się o 9:40. Niestety, mnie nie dane było spać, gdyż mój kochany Diablo musiał mnie obudzić... -Musisz mnie tak wcześnie budzić? - Spytałem psa przykrywając się cały kołdrą. On tylko szczeknął i wskoczył na łóżko. -Spadaj. - Zepchnąłem dobermana z mojej '''kołdry. Pies niezadowolony znowu znalazł się w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio. Konkretnie na mnie, a raczej na moich nogach. -Złaź! Czworonóg się położył i nie zamierzał wstawać. -Mógłbyś łaskawie zejść ze mnie? - Zapytałem zmieniając pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą i podpierając się rękoma. Pies się nie ruszył. -Wypad. - Tym razem zepchnąłem psa na ziemię i od razu dodałem. - Dobranoc. - Szybko położyłem się na boku i przykryłem pierzyną pod szyję. Diablo niezadowolony wychodząc z pokoju cicho zawarczał. -Dobranoc! - Specjalnie krzyknąłem do psa, który właśnie ulotnił się z pomieszczenia. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć głośne szczeknięcie dobermana za drzwiami. -Dobrze Ci tak! - Dodałem i zadowolony zasnąłem. W końcu mogę pospać... -Aaa! Diablo! - Jak fajnie... Druga pobudka tego samego dnia... Odwróciłem się w stronę czworonoga i okazało się że, mój kochany piesek trzymał w pysku swoją miskę na wodę. Tyle że pustą... A dlaczego? Całą zawartość miski miałem na głowie... Szybko wstałem i sięgnąłem do plecaka po picie, odkręciłem nakrętkę i wylałem sok na psa. -I jak się teraz czujesz?! Doberman szczeknął głośno kilka razy i już leżałem na ziemi. Co z tego, że byłem cały mokry... Bawiliśmy się dobre dziesięć minut, dopóki ktoś nie otworzył drzwi do mojego pokoju... -Już czas wstaw... - Nie dokończyła tylko złapała się za głowę, którą pokiwała przecząco. - Co tu się dzieje? -To jego wina! - Krzyknąłem do mamy i szybko wskazałem na psa, który cicho szczeknął w jej stronę pokazując na mnie swoim łbem. -Fajna wymówka. - Powiedziała i skrzyżowała ręce. -Widzisz to? - Pokazałem na miskę leżącą obok mojego łóżka. -Co ma do tego miska? - Uniosła brwi. -On ją tu przytaszczył. Pies cicho zaskomlał i już chciał wyjść z pokoju, gdy... -Diablo siad. - Powiedziała moja mama. Doberman posłusznie wykonał polecenie. '''Next -Macie tu posprzątać. -Serio?... Ja też? -Tak. -Ale to nie ja. Kobieta wskazała na odkręconą butelkę na ziemi. -Dobrze, ale on mi pomoże. - Wskazałem na dobermana, który chwilę po tym szczeknął. -Oczywiście, że tak. - Popatrzyła na niego. -Ha! Słyszałeś? Do roboty. Ty zmywasz podłogę. - Wstałem i podszedłem do szafy. -Macie 10 minut. Potem na śniadanie. - Wyszła, a pies za nią. Szybko się przebrałem i wytarłem ręcznikiem głowę. W tym czasie przyszedł Diablo, który trzymał w pysku szmatkę patrząc się na mnie. -O nie. Ty zacząłeś, ty zmywasz. - Spojrzałem się na psa i zabrałem się za szukanie nowej poduszki, bo tamta... Jak by to powiedzieć... Była cała mokra. Doberman tylko warknął i zaczął wycierać podłogę. Ja natomiast już zmieniłem poduszkę i zniosłem miskę psa na dół. -I jak? Posprzątaliście? - Zapytała mama. -Ja tak. - Odłożyłem miskę psa i podszedłem do lodówki. Wyjąłem z niej mleko. -A Diablo? -Jeszcze się męczy. - Odpowiedziałem i zalałem płatki mlekiem. -A który zaczął? -On. - Powiedziałem z obojętnością. -Niby jakim cudem? -Przyszedł, wylał mi na głowę wodę z miski i się głupio patrzył. - Usiadłem przy stole i już miałem jeść, gdy nagle usłyszałem szczekanie psa. -Nie ma tak dobrze. Następnym razem, to będziesz mi jeszcze łóżko suszył, a nie tylko podłogę wycierał. - Powiedziałem wskazując na psa łyżką. On tylko szczeknął i udał się do swojej miski z jedzeniem. Zjadłem szybko śniadanie, ponudziłem się i kilkanaście minut później zastałem przed sobą wielki budynek nazywający się szkołą. Wszedłem i na miejscu zobaczyłem grupkę dziewczyn zmierzających w moją stronę. Dalej szedłem przed siebie. -Cześć. - Odezwała się pierwsza. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem jak one się nazywają... -Cześć. - Odpowiedziałem z obojętnością, nie zatrzymując się. -Chcesz iść dzisiaj z nami do parku? - Zapytała druga. -Nie mam czasu. -A może jednak? -Nie mam czasu. - Powtórzyłem. -Czemu? Next Nikt nie zgadł :/ Zapraszam do czytanka :) -Bo jestem zajęty. -Czym? - Kurcze... Czemu one muszą być takie wścibskie... -Nie wasza sprawa. - Szybkim krokiem poszedłem przed siebie w stronę sali. Gdy doszedłem na miejsce, zobaczyłem Astrid siedzącą na ławce przy klasie. -Cześć. -Cześć. - Odpowiedziała. -Podobał się wczorajszy dzień? -Bardzo. -To się cieszę. - Powiedziałem zadowolony. -Szczególnie to, gdy Rika przyszła do mnie po szkole i oglądałyśmy filmy do 21:00. - Uśmiechnęła się. -Ty wiesz, że nie chodzi o to? - Uniosłem brwi. -Tak. W szkole było nawet fajnie. - Nie przestała się uśmiechać. -Ty tak na serio? -No co? -Ty się ze mną droczysz... -Zgadłeś. - Powiedziała zadowolona. -Więc? -Więc co? -Chodzi mi o park... -Aaa... Park... -No... Więc? -Ola i Ala fajnie bawiły się z Zefirem, on też się fajnie z nimi bawił. Podsumowując, było fajnie. - Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. -Nie dogadam się z tobą. Prawda? -Nie. -Fajnie... -Wiem. Cicho mruknąłem i spojrzałem na ścianę, znajdującą się przede mną. Nagle poczułem, że ktoś mnie puknął w ramię. -Co? - Powiedziałem cicho. Next Dedyki na sam początek :) ''- Użytkownik wiki 83.20.154.56'' ''- Liliana1500'' Brawo i miłego czytanka :3 Skierowałem wzrok na mojego kotka. -Ktoś do ciebie. - Powiedziała i wstała z miejsca. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem tę grupkę dziewczyn, która wcześniej za mną chodziła. Jaki niefart... -Więc?... - Zaczęły. -Moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. Pogódźcie się z tym. -No prosimy... -Nie. Usiadły na przeciwko mnie. To było wkurzające... Serio... -Coś jeszcze? - Zapytałem z ironią. -Czemu?... -Bo nie. -Czemu? - Pytały po kolei. -Bo jestem zajęty. -Niby czym? -Nie twoja sprawa. -A ja mogę wiedzieć? -Nie. -O czym gadacie? - Usłyszałem znajomy głos. -No więc... -O niczym. - Szybko wtrąciłem. -Nie prawda. Zapytałyśmy się go... -O nic. - Powiedziałem i szybko wstałem. -A ty gdzie? - Zapytała Astrid. -Przed siebie do klasy. -Klasy? - Popatrzyła się na mnie i w stronę nauczycielki. - Kurczę... Powiecie mi na następnej przerwie. Zgoda? - Dodała. -Pewnie. - Powiedziały i się uśmiechnęły. Zająłem miejsce obok Astrid i zacząłem wyjmować książki. -O czym gadaliście? - Zapytała się. -Mówiłem ci. O niczym. -Nie da się gadać o niczym. -To się nazywa „magia”. -Jakie zabawne... - Wywróciła oczami. -Wiem. Kawalarz ze mnie. - Uśmiechnąłem się. -Oczywiście... -Widzisz? Sama przyznałaś mi rację. -Ty chyba nie wiesz co to jest „ironia”... -Ja bym nie wiedział? - Uniosłem brwi i się na nią spojrzałem. -Tak. Ty. - Powiedziała. - Więc odpowiesz na moje pytanie? - Dodała. -A muszę? -Nie. -I dobrze. - Powiedziałem zadowolony. -Same mi powiedzą. -A musisz wiedzieć? -Tak. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Cała ty... -Dokładnie. Spojrzałem się na tablicę. Next -Tomek. - Powiedziała nauczycielka. -Tak? -Co to jest epitet? -Wyraz określający rzeczownik. -Dobrze. -Igor. Po czym możemy rozpoznać, że jakiś tekst to epika? -Yyy... -Więc? -Gdyż... -Gdyż, ponieważ, bo?... -Dokładnie psze pani. Dokładnie. -Odpowiedz na pytanie. -Wiem, ale nie powiem! - Szybko odpowiedział. -To nie mów. Jedynka. - Nauczycielka podeszła do dziennika. -Za co?! -Za ojczyznę. Pytała chyba pół klasy... Mnie to nie ominęło... Niestety... Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Astrid zerwała się z miejsca i już miała wyjść na korytarz, gdy... -Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytałem. -Do dziewczyn. -A po co? -A jak myślisz geniuszu... -Serio?... -Serio. Szybko poszła w ich stronę. No to klops. Eh... Może nie będzie aż tak źle? Trzeba być dobrej myśli... Tak. Gadają sobie... Super... Pomyślałem i udałem się pod klasę. Posiedziałem tak kilka minut i... -Hej... - Właśnie mnie odwiedziła ta grupka dziewczyn... -Nie. -Ale... -Nie-e. -Ale co nie? - Usłyszałem głos Astrid. -Ekhm... - Chrząknąłem. - Yyy... Więc... - Podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. -Więc? - Zapytała. -No... Yyy... No, ten... - I co ja mam powiedzieć... -Chodź. - Pociągnęła mnie za ramię i zaciągnęła kilka metrów od dziewczyn. Next -No więc? - Zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Powiedziały ci? - Powiedziałem stracony. -Tak. Teraz się nie wymigasz. -No... -... -Nie chce mi się... -Leń z ciebie. -No nie to, że mi się nie chce... -Więc co? -Okej... Niech ci będzie... - Podniosłem ręce do góry. -... -Po pierwsze. Nie chce mi się. - Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy dodałem. - Tak. Wiem. Jestem leń. -Dokładnie. Dalej. -No... W ogóle ich nie znam. -Aha... I? -I? Em... No... Jadę... Tak. Dokładnie. Jadę dzisiaj z rodzicami do babci! - Powiedziałem „zwycięsko”. -I to ma być wymówka? Nie było lepszej? -Eh... No dobra... Jestem leń... -Niech ci będzie... -Co mi będzie?... - Zdziwiłem się. -Chodź. Poszedłem za Astrid w stronę dziewczyn. -Więc? - Zapytała pierwsza. -Nie może. - Odpowiedziała Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „co ty kombinujesz?”. -A to niby dlaczego? -Robimy projekt i dzisiaj nie może. -Projekt? Niby jaki?... -Projekt, plakat, prezentację... Wiecie o co mi chodzi. -A ile by ci to zajęło? - Pytanie skierowała do mnie. -No tak... Z... - Co ja mam powiedzieć?! -Do kolacji. Przykro mi. Może kiedy indziej. - Wtrąciła Astrid. -Dokładnie. - Dodałem. -Okej. To kiedy indziej? -Tak. Ale dopiero w następnym tygodniu. Musicie trochę poczekać. -Okej. W razie czego, zadzwoń. - Powiedziała najniższa i poszły przed siebie. Ta... „Zadzwoń”... Nie mam ich numeru. Zadzwonię! Co z tego, że was nie znam... Zadzwonię! Nie wiem jak się nazywacie, do której klasy chodzicie, gdzie mies... Okej. Nie warto zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy... -Dzięki... - Zacząłem cicho. -Nie ma sprawy. -Wiszę ci przy... -Snickersa. - Wtrąciła. -Serio?... -Żartowałam. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Fajny żart... -Wiem. Lubię się na tobie wyżywać. - Zaśmiała się. -Kotku. - Powiedziałem z moim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. -Znowu?... -A żebyś wiedziała. - Wyszczerzyłem zęby i schowałem ręce do przednich kieszeni spodni. -Wiesz co? -... -Pójdę im powiedzieć, że jednak znalazłeś czas żeby się z nimi spotkać. - Ruszyła w ich stronę. Next -Co to, to nie. - Szybko zagrodziłem jej drogę. -A to niby czemu? - Uniosła brwi. -Bo są za daleko i nie chce ci się chodzić? - Zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. -Może i racja... -Dokładnie. - Uśmiechnąłem się. -Powiem na następnej. - Odparła „chytrze”. -Ty lubisz się nade mną znęcać... -Tak. -Proszę... -... -No proszę... -Niech ci będzie... -Dzięki... -A teraz zdejmij bluzę. - Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Zdjąłem ją i podałem Astrid, która natychmiast ją założyła. -Dzięki. - Poszła w stronę koleżanek. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i dołączyłem do kolegów, gadających na korytarzu. Rozdział 9 ~~Astrid~~ Szybko doszłam do koleżanek, które na mój widok wytrzeszczyły oczy. -No co? - Zapytałam. -Czyja to jest bluza?? - Zapytała Krystyna. -No... Jego. - Wskazałam na Czkawke, który gadał z chłopakami w rogu korytarza. -Jak???... - Zdziwiła się Zuzia. -Co jak? -Jak ją zdobyłaś?! -Normalnie... - No bo przecież co innego powiedzieć?? Hej! Zobaczcie! Kazałam jednemu z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole, który nie odzywa się do dziewczyn, zdjąć bluzę i mi ją dać! Super, co nie?! A najlepsze jest to, że ze mną porozmawiał! Radujcie się! Szczerze mówiąc, trochę dziwnie by to wyglądało... Dosłownie i w przenośni... -Cześć! - Odezwał się znajomy głos. -Hej! - Przytuliłyśmy się. -Czemu one się tak patrzą? - Zapytała Rika. -Bo ja wiem?... -Aha... Ja w sprawie... - Przerwała. - Co ty masz na sobie? - Wytrzeszczyła oczy. -Bluzę. -Ale kogo?! -Czkawki. -Wow... -No, co w tym dziwnego? -Co w tym dziwnego?! -No?... -Przecież on zawsze odmawia każdej dziewczynie... -A co było w parku? -No może to był wyjątek... Ale nic się go nie pytałaś. -To chyba normalne, że kolega z klasy... - Nie dokończyłam, gdyż przyjaciółka mi przerwała. -Który nazywa cię „kotek”... -Zamknij się... -No co? Spojrzałam za siebie. -Aaa... Sory... - Powiedziała ciszej... Co z tego, że tamte dziewczyny się cały czas gapią i słyszą każde słowo naszej rozmowy... Rika i tak mówi, że on mnie przezywa „kotek”... -Spoko... -A masz zamiar oddać mu tę bluzę? -Wiesz co? Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałam... -To lepiej zacznij. -Racja... Wiesz co? Potem „przypadkiem” zapomnę mu ją oddać. - Powiedziałam z chytrym uśmiechem. -Ja już wiem co ty knujesz... -I dobrze. Jeśli się uda i o niej zapomni, pożyczę ci ją na trochę. -Jak ja kocham twoje plany. - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. -Wiem. - Uśmiechnęłam się w jej stronę. -A w jakiej sprawie przyszłaś? - Dodałam. -Właśnie. W sprawie basenu. -O co chodzi? -Moje kuzynki chciałyby z nami iść... -Pewnie. Będzie fajnie. - Uśmiechnęłam się. -Serio? -Oczywiście. Im nas więcej, tym weselej. -A na ile idziemy? -Mi to obojętne. -Może 2 godziny? -Pewnie. Później się spotykamy? -Oczywiście. Co to by był za dzień? -Heh... Racja. - Powiedziałam. -My wam nie przeszkadzamy? - Zapytała Nina. Szybko odwróciłyśmy się w ich stronę. -Nie. - Powiedziałyśmy prawie w tym samym czasie z uśmiechami na twarzach. -Pomińmy słowo „kotku” i wróćmy do naszego pytania. -Pytania... - Powtórzyłam. -No... Jak ją zdobyłaś? - Wskazała na bluzę. -Normalnie. -Czyli? -O co wam chodzi... -To jeszcze raz. Jak ją od niego wzięłaś. - Wskazała na bluzę, a potem na Czkawke. -No... Dał mi do ręki. -Okej... Ale co mu powiedziałaś, że on ci ją dał. -Aaa... No... - Co ja mam powiedzieć... Kurczę... - No... Kazałam mu? - „Odpowiedziałam”. -Aha... No więc... - Nie dokończyła, bo dało się usłyszeć dzwonek. -Sory. Lekcje. - Powiedziałam, po czym natychmiast od nich odeszłam. Szybkim krokiem poszłam w stronę sali. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu chciałam, żeby nauczyciel szybciej przyszedł na lekcję... Sama siebie nie rozumiem... Długo nie czekałam. Właśnie szedł w naszą stronę. Szybko zajęłam swoje miejsce i prosiłam Boga, żeby żadna z nich nie usiadła obok mnie. -Wygodna? - Usłyszałam. -Tak. - Odwróciłam głowę i powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Cieszę się. - Odpowiedział Czkawka i spojrzał w stronę tablicy. Lekcja minęła dość szybko. Teraz czas na trening. Właśnie zmierzam do szatni razem z Riką. Zajęłyśmy miejsce na ławce obok siebie. Każda dziewczyna gada i przebiera się w tym samym czasie. Muszę przyznać, trochę tu głośno... -I to jej odpowiedział. - Powiedziała moja przyjaciółka. -Jesteś pewna? -Na 100%. Sama mi to mówiła. -Wow... Nie wiedziałam, że czują do siebie miętę. - Zdziwiłam się. -Ja też nie... I na dodatek wysłał jej takie zdjęcie. - Wyjęła telefon i weszła w folder "zapisane zdjęcia". - Zobacz. - Powiedziała po chwili. -No to się chłopak popisał. - Przeczytałam napis na zdjęciu. -Właśnie... -A tak w ogóle , to jak ona na to zareagowała? -Bo ja wiem? Przecież nie ma jej w szkole... -Serio? Nie zauważyłam. - Rozejrzałam się po innych dziewczynach. -To się nazywa złośliwość losu. - Uśmiechnęła się Rika. -Może i racja... -Albo to ta twoja „ślepota umysłu”. - Zaśmiała się. -Możliwe... - Udawałam zamyślenie. Obie wpadłyśmy w śmiech. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ola szybko poszła sprawdzić kto to. Jak ja się cieszę, że jestem ubrana... Zauważyłam tylko, jak szybko „wyparowała” z szatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Next -A tak w ogóle to co mamy? - Zapytałam. -Nie wiem... Chyba płotki. -Znowu?... -Wiesz jak trener lubi patrzeć, jak Krystian i Oskar się na nich wywalają... -Eee... Nie dziwię się. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Ja też lubię się z nich śmiać. -Racja... Kto nie lubi. Znowu wpadłyśmy w śmiech. -A na drugiej? -Yyy... Bo ja wiem? Prawdopodobnie w dal albo czterdziestki... -Albo to i to... -Racja... -Byle nie wytrzymałość... -No... Idziesz do łazienki? - Zapytała Rika. -Tak. Chodź. - Wstałam z miejsca. Skierowałyśmy się w stronę toalety. Kilka minut później zaczęła się lekcja. -3 koła. - Oznajmił trener. Zaczęliśmy biec. Tylko Dan skrócił ostatnie kółko. Na jego nieszczęście trener to zauważył i kazał mu zrobić dwa koła żabek. Lekcja minęła dość szybko... No może z wyjątkiem ciągłego poprawiania płotków, które co chwilę były w innym miejscu... A dlaczego? Podpowiem. Krystian i Oskar sobie skakali... A raczej potykali i chwilę po tym się wywalali... Przyznam, było śmiesznie. Trener kazał im skakać, a my siedząc na ławkach, śmialiśmy się z nich. Taki trening, to mi się podoba. Ciekawe co mamy na następnej... Właśnie! -Musimy się go zapytać! - Pociągnęłam Rikę za rękę. -Spokojnie, nie ucieknie. - Szła szybkim krokiem za mną. -Nie? To patrz. - Wskazałam przed siebie na mężczyznę, który właśnie wchodził do pokoju wuefistów. -No nie! Szybko! - Zaczęłyśmy biec. - Trenerze! -Tak? - Zapytał szybko odwracając się w naszą stronę. -Co będziemy mieli na następnej lekcji? - Zapytałam szybko. -Trening. -A na treningu? - Dodała Rika. -Lekcję. -A co będzie na lekcji? - Zapytałam. -Ćwiczenia. -A jakie? - Powiedziała moja przyjaciółka. -Męczące. -Nic więcej się nie dowiemy? - Dodała. -Nie. -Na pewno? -Na pewno. -Dobrze. Dziękujemy. - Powiedziałam i poszłyśmy w stronę szatni. -Nawet nie może powiedzieć co będziemy mieli na następnej lekcji... - Odezwała się Rika. -Jego nie zrozumiesz... - Odezwałam się wchodząc z przyjaciółką do szatni. -Niby racja... -Cały on... -Ta... Ej, ja idę coś kupić. Idziesz ze mną? - Zapytała szukając w plecaku portfela. -Nie. Poczekam. -Okej. Jak chcesz. - Wyszła z szatni. Wyjęłam telefon i zaczęłam przeglądać Facebooka. Było tylko kilka powiadomień na grupie, więc moim tempem szybko zajęło przejrzenie ich wszystkich. Nagle ktoś zapukał. Żadna dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Znowu udało się słyszeć dość głośne pukanie do drzwi. -Która idzie otworzyć? - Zapytała Nina, szukając coś w plecaku. -Ja. - Odpowiedziała koleżance Karolina. Szybko podeszła, otworzyła drzwi i o mało co się nie wywaliła. W ostatnim momencie oparła ręką o futrynę. To było trochę dziwne... Okej... Nie wnikam... Po przejrzeniu Facebooka weszłam w zdjęcie, które na poprzedniej przerwie wysłała mi Rika. Ciekawe jak on to napisał... Przecież nie jest łatwo napisać coś takiego... Nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś mnie woła. Odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam na koleżankę, która stała przy drzwiach. -No? - Zablokowałam komórkę. -No chodź. -Po co? - Odłożyłam ją do torby, w której są książki. -Ktoś chce z tobą gadać. -Już... - Wolno wstałam z miejsca i ruszyłam w stronę Karoliny. -No szybciej. -Nie pali się... - Doszłam do drzwi i stanęłam obok koleżanki. - Co? - Zapytałam kolegę. -Ekhm... - Chrząknął i spojrzał się na Karolinę. -No co? - Zdziwiła się. -Mam wrażenie, że chce abyś poszła... -Okej... - Weszła z powrotem do szatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. -Co? -Będę miał trening na dworze. -I co z tego? -Oddasz mi bluzę? -Nie. - Oparłam się o ścianę. -Czemu? -Jest bardzo wygodna. -No proszę... -Jeśli ją chcesz, to sam po nią idź. ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Okej. - Podszedłem do drzwi. -Ej, co ty robisz? - Zapytała zdziwiona. -Idę po bluzę. - Zwróciłem się w jej stronę z uśmiechem. -Niby jak tam wejdziesz? - Uniosła brwi, a ręce oparła na biodrach. -Normalnie. - Chwyciłem za klamkę. Otworzyłem drzwi i w tym samym momencie wszystkie oczy dziewczyn powędrowały ma mnie. -Yyy... Cześć... Chciałbym teraz z wami pogadać. Możemy się spotkać przy bibliotece? Wszystkie momentalnie zerwały się z miejsc i szybkim krokiem ruszyły w stronę „miejsca spotkania”. Ja natomiast znalazłem się w ich szatni. Odszukałem wzrokiem bluzę i wziąłem ją do ręki. -Ej. - Usłyszałem, po czym odwróciłem głowę w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. -Dzięki kotku. - Mrugnąłem do niej i wyszedłem z szatni. Nagle poczułem, że ktoś lekko ciągnie za bluzę, którą trzymałem. -Oddaj ją... - Powiedziała Astrid błagalnym tonem, trzymając rękaw bluzy w dłoni. Spojrzałem się na nią i bez namysłu odpowiedziałem. -Po tej lekcji. - Kurczę, Czemu ja to powiedziałem?! Przecież to moja bluza, a nie jej. Na twarzy Astrid od razu zagościł uśmiech. Jak ja kocham, kiedy się uśmiecha... Kiedy jest smutna, serce mi się kraje... A jeśli na dodatek z mojego powodu, mam wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie... Zawsze mogę zrobić z siebie głupka przed całą klasą, byle żeby była uśmiechnięta... -Ej... Czkawka?... Halo... Ej... - Zaczęła machać mi ręką przed oczyma. -Yyy... Tak? - Szybko się otrząsnąłem. -Nic ci nie jest? -Nie. Ja tylko... Tak sobie myślałem. - Podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. -Okej. A teraz idziemy. - Skierowała się w stronę hali. -Gdzie? -Na lekcje. Nie słyszałeś dzwonka? - Rzuciła przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się. -Aaa... Dzwonka. Racja. - W końcu ruszyłem się z miejsca. Next Lekcja minęła... Normalnie... No, może oprócz tego, że musieliśmy biegać po mokrym tartanie. Co z tego, że były na nim wielkie kałuże... Trener nie odpuści... Jak ja go nie lubię... Znaczy, nie lubię go gdy jest wkurzony i każe nam biegać na dworze, gdy jest mokro... Inaczej jest spoko. Szybko się przebrałem i poszedłem w stronę klasy. Po drodze spotkałem jakieś dziewczyny, które mi się przyglądały. Nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Niech sobie stoją. Gorzej jak za mną idą... No właśnie... Idą... Kretynki... Nie mam zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Przyszedłem pod klasę i rozejrzałem się za Astrid. Jeszcze się widocznie nie przebrała... Poczekam. Pomyślałem i tak też zrobiłem. Usiadłem na ławce i wyjąłem telefon. No nie. Serio? Po co one tu idą... Jeszcze lepiej... Usiadły obok mnie... Jak ja się cieszę z ich towarzystwa... Lepiej być nie może... -No hej... - Przysunęła się do mnie bliżej ruda. -Cześć. - Grałem w Subway Surfers. -Co tam porabiasz? - Dosiadła się jakaś brunetka. -Gram. - Nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. -W co? - Zapytała blondynka. -W grę. - Grałem dalej. -Jaką? - Pytały na zmianę. -Normalną. -A dasz zagrać? -Ściągnijcie sobie. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Milutki... Spojrzałem w górę, a tam stał nie kto inny, jak Astrid. Musiała widocznie właśnie przyjść. -Wiem. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, przerywając grę. -Co robicie? -Ja gram, a one się gapią. - Wskazałem na dziewczyny, które przysłuchiwały się naszej rozmowie. -A w co? -Subway Surf. -Daj. - „Wyrwała” mi z ręki telefon i zaczęła grać. -Siadaj. - Przesunąłem się w prawo. Spojrzała się na wolne miejsce i usiadła. -Przyszłaś po coś konkretnego? - Popatrzyłem się na nią. -Tak. Po bluzę. - Szybko na mnie spojrzała i dalej grała. Zdjąłem z siebie bluzę i okryłem nią Astrid. -Proszę kotku. - Szepnąłem jej do ucha w czasie, gdy kończyłem zakładanie bluzy. -Cicho bądź. - Powiedziała na głos nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu dotykowego. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i oparłem o ścianę przyglądając się kontynuowanej rozgrywce. Pozostała trójka dziewczyn wyraźnie była zaskoczona moim zachowaniem. Nie dziwię się. W końcu do żadnej nie odzywam się takim tonem jak do Astrid. Nawet do jej przyjaciółki. Zauważyłem, jak brunetka szepnęła coś mojemu kotkowi na ucho. -Normalnie. Widziałaś. - Odpowiedziała Astrid, ciągle grając na komórce. -Ale jak? - Wyraźnie była zdziwiona odpowiedzią blondynki. -On zaczął. - Astrid wskazała na mnie. -Co ja? - Zdziwiłem się. -Nic. - Odpowiedziała. -Ale jakim cudem? - Dopytywała się brunetka. -Sama nie wiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami. -A będę mogła spróbować? -Oczywiście. - Powiedziała do brunetki. - Miałam się spotkać z Riką... - Oddała mi komórkę i zeszła na dół. One coś kombinują... Tylko fajnie by było, gdybym wiedział co... -Więc wracając... - Brunetka przybliżyła się do mnie. Spojrzałem na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „o co ci chodzi kobieto?...” i wróciłem do grania w Subway Surf. -Mogę pograć? - Zapytała brunetka. -Nie. - Czy one nie mogą się odczepić?! -Czemu? -... -Astrid dałeś pograć... -... Czy one na serio są takie durne, że nie mogą zrozumieć, że ich nie lubię?! -Tłumacz się. -Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Cześć. - Wstałem i poszedłem w stronę kolegów z klasy, którzy stali niedaleko. Gadaliśmy, puki przerwa się nie skończyła. Po dzwonku skierowaliśmy się do klasy. Lekcja minęła znośnie... Kolejna przerwa i znowu one... Tyle, że jeszcze mnie nie zauważyły. I dobrze. Szybko odszukałem wzrokiem Astrid i do niej podszedłem. Next -Ej. Czemu mnie z nimi zostawiłaś? Odwróciła się do mnie. -Co ci znowu nie pasuje?... -Czemu sobie poszłaś i zostawiłaś mnie z nimi na pastwę losu? -Byłam u Riki. -Coś ci nie wierzę... -Nie musisz. -A tak na serio? -Chciały z tobą pogadać. -I to ma mnie przekonać kotku? - Przybliżyłem do niej głowę z uśmiechem. -Najwyraźniej musi. - Pokazała mi język. -Przynajmniej teraz mnie z nimi nie zostawiaj... -Zastanowię się. -Serio? -Nie. -Kotku... Proszę... -Ooo... Popatrz kto tam idzie... Jak mi przykro... Mi też było przykro... Znowu szły te trzy idiotki... Na dodatek w moją stronę... Muszą zaiwaniać tak szybko?... Są coraz bliżej... Nie dobrze... Co by tu... Astrid przez ten czas, pokazała mi język, odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść przed siebie, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. -Gdzie to się panienka wybiera? - Wziąłem ją szybko na ręce. -Ej! Odstaw mnie! - Zaczęła się według mnie lekko się szarpać. -Za chwilę... Poczekaj kotku. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko. -Nie mam zamiaru. Już! -Dzięki kotku. - Szepnąłem jej do ucha i odwróciłem się w drugą stronę, ciągle trzymając ją na rękach. -Przykro mi, ale jestem teraz zajęty. - Skierowałem to zdanie do dziewczyn, z którymi Astrid mnie zostawiła na poprzedniej przerwie. Szybkim krokiem zszedłem z nią na rękach na dół. -Odstaw mnie! -Jak sobie życzysz kotku. - Powiedziałem na głos. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak. -Dobrze kotku. - Odstawiłem dziewczynę, na co ta prychnęła. -Powiedział ci już ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś głupi? -I to nieraz kotku. - Wyszczerzyłem zęby. -To uświadomię ci to po raz kolejny. Jesteś głupi. - Poprawiła grzywkę. -Tak. Jestem twoim „kochanym głupkiem”. - Nie przestałem się szczerzyć. -Nie. Tylko głupkiem. I nie moim. -Jak nie jak tak? -Zamknij się. -Oczywiście kotku. - Powiedziałem z uśimiechem. Rozdział 10 No to tak: Z okazji 200 komentarzy następny next będzie dłuższy :) BRAWO! ~~ Astrid ~~ Dzisiaj sobota. Najpierw spotykam się z Riką i jej kuzynkami na basenie, a potem robimy u niej plakat. Mam nadzieję, że Ola i Ala nie będą nam przeszkadzały... -Mamo, wychodzę. - Otworzyłam drzwi. -Dobrze. - Usłyszałam głos dochodzący z salonu. Szybkim krokiem doszłam na basen. Dziewczyny już na mnie czekały. -Jestem. - Powiedziałam do Riki. -Hej. - Ucieszyła się. -Idziemy? -Pewnie. Szybko doszłyśmy do kasy, odebrałyśmy kluczyki, przebrałyśmy się i weszłyśmy na basen. Oczywiście ten mniejszy, gdyż kuzynki Riki, zbytnio nie potrafiły pływać. Czas upływał w większości na zabawie. To się chlapałyśmy, to ścigałyśmy, zjeżdżałyśmy ze zjeżdżalni, ciągałyśmy się za nogi i nie tylko. Czasami nam się nudziło, ale chwilę potem wymyśliłyśmy kolejną głupią zabawę. Wysuszyłyśmy włosy i wyszłyśmy z basenu. -To ja zaraz przyjdę. - Powiedziałam Rice. -Nie ma sprawy. Cześć. -Hej. Skierowałam się w stronę domu. Chwilę potem, byłam na miejscu. Szybko odstawiłam torbę z basenu i wyszłam z Zefirem. Zajęło nam to kilka minut. -Idę do Riki. - Powiedziałam mamie. -Kiedy będziesz? - Zapytała. -Nie wiem. Jak coś, to dzwoń. -Okej. Pa. -Pa. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i skierowałam się w stronę domu przyjaciółki. -Hej. -Hej. Wejdź. Wpuściła mnie do środka i od razu poszłam do jej pokoju. Kilka osób już przyszło. -Cześć. - Przywitałam się odkładając kurtkę. -Cześć. - Odezwał się Michał. -Hej kotku. - Powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do mnie od tyłu. -Nie mów tak. -Dobrze kotku. - Uśmiechnął się. -Kotku? - Oskar był wyraźnie zdziwiony. -Mnie się nie pytaj... - Powiedziałam "załamana". -Chodzicie ze sobą? - Zdziwił się. -Nie! - Szybko zareagowałam. -Niestety... - Musiał dodać coś od siebie... -Zamknij się. - Podeszłam do Riki. - Co robimy? -No to tak. - Zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. - Musimy wymyślić napisy na plakacie, poprawić je markerem, wydrukować i przykleić zdjęcia. I przydałoby się jeszcze zrobić prezentację. -Okej. O czym piszemy? - Zapytał Michał. Myśleliśmy nad tym z pół godziny... Przynajmniej w końcu udało nam się wymyślić temat i treść. Potem napisałyśmy je ołówkiem na kartonie i wyszukałyśmy ładne zdjęcia do przyklejenia. Oczywiście wszystko to zrobiłyśmy same... A dlaczego? Oni sobie grali na komórkach... Ale zaraz to się zmieni... Next Niestety nikt nie zgadł :( Ale i tak dam dedyki: ''-Dedyk dla każdego, kto minimum 10 razy komentował to opowiadanie :3'' -Który poprawia napisy? - Rika skierowała swoją wypowiedź, do chłopaków. Nie słuchali, wiec... -Jeden poprawia napisy, a pozostała dwójka zajmuje się prezentacją. Minimum 30 slajdów. - Szybko powiedziałam i cała trójka momentalnie się na mnie spojrzała, po czym skierowali wzrok na Rikę, która trzymała marker w dłoni. Chwilę potem Oskar szybko „wziął” czarny falmaster. -Ja poprawiam! - Krzyknął. -Nie ma tak łatwo! - Czkawka wyrwał mu z dłoni marker, przez przypadek rzucając na podłogę. Spojrzeli się na siebie i szybko wstali z miejsc. Cała trójka jednocześnie złapała leżący na ziemi mazak. -Mój! - Michał wyrwał kolegom flamaster z dłoni. -Ej! - Pozostali powiedzieli, a raczej krzyknęli jednocześnie wstając z podłogi. Tamten szybko wstał i zaczął biec w stronę plakatu. Oczywiście my się im przyglądałyśmy ze śmiechem... -Oddawaj! - Pociągnęli go za nogi tak, że upadł na ziemię, przy okazji upuszczając marker, który przeturlał się pod okno. Spojrzeli na siebie i szybko pobiegli w stronę mazaka. Oskar już na niego skoczył, gdy kilka setnych sekundy przed tym Czkawka chwycił flamaster z podłogi i krzyknął. -Miłej prezentacji! - Pobiegł w stronę plakatu, leżącego na ziemi. -Ej! To nie fair! - Krzyknął Oskar ciągle leżąc na ziemi. Michał szybko podłożył mu nogę i „ukradł” mazak, gdy chłopak się przewrócił. -Oddaj go! - Powiedział - a raczej krzyknął - kiedy wstawał z podłogi. Oskar szybko uklęknął przy kartonie i już chciał dotknąć kartki markerem, gdy... -Ej! - Krzyknął. Pozostała dwójka podniosła go do góry za ramiona i odciągnęła kilka kroków od plakatu. My oczywiście śmiałyśmy się z nich na cały regulator. Żadna nie mogła przestać. -Nie bądź taki hop do przodu. - Szybko powiedział do niego Michał. -Ty też nie. - Czkawka wyrwał z ręki kolegi flamaster i z uśmiechem ruszył w stronę kartonu. Nie przebiegł dużo, gdyż Michał czym prędzej podciął mu nogi. -Orient kotku! - Rzucił do mnie mazak, gdy upadł na ziemię. -Co? - Szybko go złapałam i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. W moją stronę biegli koledzy. -Yyy... - Zacięłam się, trzymając mazak. Szybko przy nich znalazł się także Czkawka, który złapał ich za ramiona - zwalniając zarazem ich tępo - i powiedział... -Wiecie co? Może niech one to napiszą? - Stanął między nimi i odparł spokojnie. -Serio? - Zapytali. -Nie. - Szybko do mnie podbiegł i wziął ode mnie flamaster. -Dzięki kotku! - Krzyknął przez ramię. -Ej! - Wrzasnęli jednocześnie i ruszyli za nim. Chłopak biegł w stronę niedokończonego plakatu. Po chwili cała trójka znowu się ganiała i wywalała na podłogę, byle nie robić prezentacji. Znowu śmiałyśmy się na cały głos. W pewnym momencie marker wyleciał za okno. Cała trójka szybko do niego podbiegła i wyszukała wzrokiem jego położenie. Chwilę potem skierowali się w stronę drzwi. Rika już na nich czekała. Czkawka biegł pierwszy, Michał drugi, a Oskar trzeci. W czasie, gdy już mieli opuszczać pomieszczenie, podłożyła im nogę. Niestety, wywalili się tylko Oskar i Michał. Czkawka biegł pierwszy i przeskoczył pułapkę. -Żryjcie kisiel! - Krzyknął przez ramię, otwierając drzwi wejściowe. Chłopaki szybko wstali i pobiegli za nim na dwór. Niech Rika się cieszy, że jej mama poszła do parku z Olą i Alą... A my? Znowu wpadłyśmy w niepohamowany śmiech. Tym razem doszłyśmy do okna i oglądałyśmy ich, jak wywalają się na trawie. W tym domu było coraz głośniej... Normalna osoba by nie wytrzymała... A wracając. Oskar właśnie wyrwał Michałowi flamaster i już biegł do domu, gdy Czkawka leżąc na ziemi złapał go za nogę tak, że biedak się wywalił. -Miłej prezentacji życzę panom. - Wstał, chwycił mazak, ukłonił się i szybko pobiegł do pokoju. Tamci chwilę potem wstali i wpadli do pomieszczenia jak burza. Na ich nieszczęście, Czkawka właśnie pisał pierwsze słowo. Nie zdążyli... Jak przykro... -Miłej prezentacji. - Powiedział w ich stronę. -Dzięki... - Odparli idąc wolno w stronę laptopa. Jak na razie jest 17:00, a trzeba jeszcze zrobić prezentację. Oskar i Michał zaczęli, a potem my się do nich dosiedliśmy. Siedzieliśmy przy niej dobre trzy godziny... Po skończonym zadaniu posprzątaliśmy. Trochę nam to zajęło, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że byliśmy zmęczeni, było bardzo trudno ogarnąć, gdzie się co kładło. A dlaczego byliśmy zmęczeni? Chyba każdy przez to przechodził... Na przykład, kiedy zaczynam czytać pierwszą stronę głupiej lektury, oczy same mi się zamykają... Iii... No... No, tak bywa... Ale potem się budzę i... Okej... To mało ważne, ale chyba każdy byłby zmęczony, gydyby musiał robić jakąś prezentację i plakat na zaliczenie na kolejny dzień. A pozatym robiliśmy ją ok. 5 godzin, więc mieliśmy prawo... Ten kto tego nie zrozume - nie jest prawdziwym człowiekiem... T^T Wracając: Zuza położyła mazaki na koszu na śmieci myśląc, że to szafka... Natomiast Michał położył plakat pod łóżkiem... Ta... Fajnie by było, gdyby to łóżko o którym mówię, było Riki... On ni stąd ni zowąd wszedł do pokoju jej rodziców i zostawił plakat... Dopiero pod koniec sprzątania, okazało się, że on tam jest... Naprawdę byliśmy zmęczeni... Podeszłam do biurka, chcąc sprawdzić godzinę w telefonie, gdy... ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Chodź tu. - Wziąłem ją na ręce. -Zostaw mnie. - Powiedziała. Widocznie nie miała siły krzyczeć... -Dobrze kotku. - Poszedłem w stronę łóżka, na którym siedziała reszta. -Postaw mnie. -Aha. - Usiadłem, posadziłem ją na swoich kolanach i objąłem w pasie. -Puść mnie. -Teraz wszyscy odpoczywamy na łóżku. - Powiedziałem. ~~ Astrid ~~ -Wszyscy?... - Zapytałam z ironią. -No, może oprócz jego... - Spojrzał na Michała, który chrapał na podłodze, leżąc na brzuchu... -Widzisz. - Pokazałam mu język. -Co oglądamy? - Rika ledwo sięgnęła filmy. -Mi to obojętne... - Ziewnęłam. -Mi też... - Powiedziała Zuzia, która już się położyła na lewym boku. -Mogą być „Opowieści z Narnii”? -Aha. - Odparł Oskar, opierając się o łóżko. Rika włączyła płytę w odtwarzaczu i sama usiadła obok nas. Kilka minut po rozpoczęciu filmu, zamknęły mi się oczy. Nie wiem na czym spałam, ale było wygodne i ciepłe... *** Po jakimś czasie, leniwie otworzyłam oczy. Spojrzałam na okno, które było w zasięgu mojego wzroku i zobaczyłam, że jest jaśniej niż wczoraj... Dziwne... Przecież wczoraj był wieczór... To by znaczyło, że jest... Okej... Nie wiem co by to znaczyło... Mam jeszcze wyłączony mózg... Nie myślę logicznie... Co ja gadam... Ja w ogóle nie myślę... Po chwili poczułam, że coś mi jeździ po plecach i zmieniłam pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą. -Dobrze się spało? - Zapytał znajomy głos. -Mhm... -Cieszę się. - Ktoś wyszczerzył zęby. Tylko kto... Przetarłam oczy. Next Dedyki dostają: ''-Dragonka 112233'' ''-MelaLoveDragons'' BRAWO! :D A teraz next ^^ -Co ty... - Jeszcze nic do mnie nie docierało. -O co chodzi kotku? - Ciągle się uśmiechał. Potrząsnęłam głową i wszystko do mnie dotarło. Szeroko otworzyłam oczy i... -Czkawka? Przepraszam. - Chciałam z niego wstać. Bo przecież jak to wygląda... Dziewczyna siedzi na jakimś chłopaku okrakiem i okazuje się, że właśnie wstała z „drzemki”... -Gdzie idziesz? - Uniemożliwił mi podniesienie się. -Puść mnie. - Walnęłam go lekko w klatkę piersiową. -Prześpij się jeszcze. Pokiwałam głową na „nie” i przy okazji ziewnęłam. Chłopak jedną ręką przyciągnął mnie do siebie. -Prześpij się jeszcze... - Wyszeptał mi do ucha głaszcząc moje włosy. -Nie... - Mruknęłam zamykając oczy. -Prześpij się... - Znowu szepnął. -Mhm... - Już zamknęłam oczy, gdy... -Ale nie myśl sobie, że nie czułem, jak się we mnie wtulałaś w nocy. - Szepnął. Znowu walnęłam go ręką w klatkę piersiową, tyle że na leżąco i trochę mocniej. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął i zaczął jeździć opuszkami palców lewej ręki po moich plecach. Drugą ręką natomiast, obejmował mnie w talii. Znowu zasnęłam. Szczerze? Jest bardzo wygodny. *** Nagle do moich uszu dobiegł znajomy głos. -Ej. Obudź się. - Powiedziała prawie szeptem Rika. -No? - Cicho odparłam. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła. O co jej chodzi?... -No co?... - Trochę się zdziwiłam. Szerzej się uśmiechnęła. Spojrzałam na nią pytającym wzrokiem. -Nie za wygodnie ci? - Chytrze się uśmiechnęła. -O co ci... - Nagle szeroko otworzyłam oczy. Kurczę! Ciągle na nim leżę! Momentalnie usiadłam. Na szczęście go nie obudziłam... Już się boję, co by się działo, gdyby się teraz obudził... -Fajna poduszka. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaciółka. -Yyy... - Zacięłam się. -Chodź. Zrobimy śniadanie. - Zaczęła wstawać. -Tak. - Zdjęłam z siebie jego ręce, które zsunęły mi się z pleców wraz z moją gwałtowną zmianą pozycji. Poszłam za Riką na dół. I zacznie się rozmowa... -Jak tego dokonałaś? - Rika zaczęła rozmowę w czasie, gdy wyjmowała szklanki z szafki. -Niby co dokonałam? - Wzięłam chleb tostowy. -Nie pytaj się głupio, tylko odpowiadaj. - Zaczęła wlewać wodę do czajnika. -Po prostu usnęłam. - Wyjęłam szynkę i ser z lodówki. -Jasne... Już ci wierzę... - Podeszła do mnie z talerzem i zaczęła pomagać robić tosty. -No co?... - Wzięłam kolejną kromkę pieczywa. -Ty go nie znasz? - Powiedziała biorąc do ręki ser. -O co ci chodzi?... - Poszłam po ketchup. -O to, że żadnej. Podkreślam żadnej innej dziewczynie nie pozwoliłby się nawet dotknąć. - Przełożyła gotowe tosty na talerz. -Nie wzięłaś pod uwagę tego, że mógł być śpiący. - Chwyciłam torebkę herbaty. -Musiałby być bardzo śpiący... - Rika podeszła do mnie z gotowymi tostami i ketchupem (czyt. keczupem). -A nie był? - Zalałam herbatę wodą. -Okej... Skoro jesteś taka, to wytłumacz mi, dlaczego cię obejmował. - Pomogła mi przenieść herbatę na tacę leżącą obok. -Jego się zapytaj. - Postawiłam cukierniczkę na tacy. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie odpowie. - Wzięła 6 łyżeczek. -A to niby dlaczego?... - Chwyciłam talerz z tostami. -Tylko do ciebie tak gada. - Podniosła tacę z herbatą. -Tak, to znaczy jak? - Skierowałyśmy się na górę. -Normalnie, miło i na dodatek nazywa cię kotkiem. - Uśmiechnęła się. Next -Nie nazywa, tylko przezywa. - Poprawiłam przyjaciółkę wchodząc po schodach. -O nie kotku. Ja cię tak nazywam, a nie przezywam. - Powiedział męski głos. Spojrzałyśmy do góry i zobaczyłyśmy Czkawke, trzymającego ręce w kieszeniach spodni, opartego o barierkę plecami. -Mówiłam? - Pokazała mi język Rika. -Nie cierpię, gdy masz rację... - Powiedziałam z „entuzjazmem”... Podszedł do nas i spojrzał na jedzenie. -Nie otruje się? -Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. - Powiedziałam. -To mnie pocieszyłaś... Daj to. - Wziął ode mnie talerz. -A Rika? - Stanęłam w miejscu z założonymi rękoma. -On to weźmie. -On... - Powiedziałam z ironią. -Tak. On. Ten co chowa się za ścianą i myśli, że go nie widzę. Momentalnie spojrzałyśmy się na róg ściany na piętrze, zza której wyszedł Michał. -Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam jestem? - Podszedł do nas. -Mam uszy. - Zaczął wchodzić po schodach. -I co z tego, że je masz?... - Wziął od Riki tacę z herbatą. -Gamoniu. Słyszałem jak się skradasz. -A skąd wiedziałeś, że to akurat ja? -Inni śpią. -Racja... - Powiedział Michał. -A swoją drogą, jak się spało kotku? - Otworzył drzwi od pokoju Riki. Moja kochana przyjaciółka, spojrzała się na mnie z uśmiechem. Nic nie odpowiedziałam, tylko weszłam do pomieszczenia. -Jak ich obudzimy? - Zapytała Rika. -Przecież jest dopiero 8:00... To jeszcze czas spania... - Odezwał się Michał odkładając tacę na biurko. -Ta... Tyle, że im śniadanie ostygnie... - Powiedziałam. -To je im zjemy. W czym widzisz problem kotku? - Zapytał Czkawka. -Nie-nazywaj-mnie-tak. -Dobrze kotku. - Stanął za mną z wesołą miną. -Jakie zabawne... - Powiedziałam z ironią. -Zjedzmy coś... Głodny jestem... - Oparł podbródek o moje ramię. -To ich obudź. - Odparłam jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Okej. - Powiedział. Next Niestety, ale nikt nie zgadł :( Coś mi się wydaje, że te "pytania" są za... trudne? łatwe? no nie wiem, ale jestem pewna, że coś mi się wydaje xd Wracając: Podszedł do nich i jednocześnie zatkał im nosy, po czym się odsunął. -Aaa! - Krzyknęli natychmiast. -Chłopie! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Odezwał się Oskar. -Budzę was. Nie widać? -Po co? - Zapytała Zuzia. -Śniadanie. - Wskazał głową na tosty. Oboje spojrzeli się na talerz stojący na biurku. -Aaa... Ja zamawiam ketchup! - Oskar szybko wstał z łóżka i podbiegł do tostów. -Jak zabraknie, dorobimy. - Powiedziała Rika. -Mi to pasuje. - Kolega, który niedawno się obudził, wziął w każdą dłoń po toście i usiadł na łóżku. Każdy oprócz niego, jadł normalnie. W pewnym momencie dało się usłyszeć pukanie do drzwi. ~~ Rika ~~ -Proszę. - Wzięłam kolejny gryz. -Rika... Zrobisz nam jeść? Ciocia nie chce wstać... - Podeszły obie dziewczynki. -Właśnie. - Odłożyłam kanapkę na talerz i do nich podeszłam. - To jest Ala, a to Ola. - Wskazałam na nie po kolei. -Cześć. - Powiedziały razem i od razu podbiegły do Astrid. - Czemu nie wzięłaś Zefira? -Był śpiący. - Usiadły obok niej. -Ale mógł tu spać. - Odezwała się Ola. -Był za bardzo zmęczony, żeby przyjść. - Powiedziała. -A nie mogłaś go tu przynieść? - Zapytała Ala. -Jest za ciężki. Że jej się chce tłumaczyć... Heh... -To dlaczego nie... - Ola chciała zadać pytanie. -Okej. Co byście chciały zjeść? - Podeszłam do nich, przerywając tę fascynującą rozmowę, jednocześnie ratując przyjaciółkę przed doznaniem szoku psychicznego. Nie wiem czy takie coś istnieje, ale jestem na tyle mądra, żeby wymyślić nową chorobę. -A co jest? -Co chcecie. -Naleśniki! - Krzyknęły. -To zrobimy naleśniki. Chodźcie. - Poszłam w stronę drzwi. -A Astrid może iść z nami? -Jak chce, to może. - Stanęłam przy drzwiach. -Chodź. - Obie pociągnęły ją za ręce. -Już, już... - Wstała z łóżka. -Nie zostawiaj mnie kotku! - Krzyknął na leżąco Czkawka, patrząc na sufit. -Pogódź się ze stratą. - Powiedziała przez ramię. Widziałam tylko, że głupio się uśmiechnął i przykrył głowę poduszką. Zeszłyśmy na dół i zaczęłyśmy przyrządzać danie moim kochanym kuzynkom. Next -Ola przynieś mleko. -Okej. - Szybko potruchtała w stronę lodówki. -Ala, daj mąkę. - Zaczęłam szukać miski. -Dobrze. - Podeszła do szafki. Astrid wzięła olej i patelnię, którą postawiła na kuchence. Zajęło nam to z 20 minut, ale przynajmniej się nie nudziłyśmy. A dlaczego? Ala wysypała sobie przez przypadek na głowę mąkę i miała całe białe włosy. Ola zaczęła się z niej śmiać i... Też trochę się pobrudziła... Tak... Czeka mnie ochrzan... -Lepiej to posprzątajmy... - Odezwała się Astrid, patrząc na mąkę, leżącą na podłodze. -Tak. Przydałoby się... Zaczęłyśmy sprzątać. Przyznam, to nie było łatwe... Ale cuda się zdarzają, więc czemu nie? Wyrobiłyśmy się ze wszystkim w 20 minut. Tak... Tylko 20 minut... Dziewczynki zjadły i wszystkie poszłyśmy na górę. -Czemu one mają białe?... - Zaczął rozmowę Oskar, ale przerwałam mu w dokończeniu swojej wypowiedzi. -Nie ważne. -Okej... - Zuza się zawahała. - Niedługo trzeba będzie się zbierać... - Dodała po chwili. -Racja... - Dodał Oskar sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie. -Nie przesadzajcie... - Powiedziałam idąc po film. -Po prostu nie chcemy zaprzątać tobie głowy. - Odparł Michał. -Wiecie, że jak pójdziecie, będzie mi się strasznie nudziło?... - Wzięłam kilka pierwszych lepszych filmów. -Ej! - Powiedziały bliźniaczki, karcąc mnie wzrokiem. -Okej... Tego nie było... - Skierowałam swoją wypowiedź w ich stronę. - Oglądamy coś? - Zapytałam. -Jak chcesz. - Ken wzruszył ramionami. -No to co wybieracie? - Spytałam. -Obojętnie. - Powiedziała Astrid. -Mój kotek ma rację. - Dodał Czkawka, opierając się na łokciach. -Po pierwsze nie twój, a po drugie nie kotek. - Odpowiedziała wskazując na niego palcem. -Dobrze kotku. - Znowu się położył. Tym razem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Podeszłam do przyjaciółki i podałam jej poduszkę. -Nie ma za co. - Powiedziałam. Tak zaczęła się nasza wojna na poduszki. Każdy walił każdego. Było przy tym sporo śmiechu. Głównie wtedy, kiedy Oskar chcąc walnąć Michała potknął się o własne nogi i wywalił się z hukiem. Po godzinie, wszyscy znajdowali się na ziemi z poduszkami w dłoniach. -Oglądamy? - Zaczęłam ciągle leżąc na podłodze. ~~ Astrid ~~ -Co? - Zapytał Oskar. -Jak chcecie. - Powiedziała przyjaciółka. -Może być jakiś horror. - Oświadczył Michał. -Serio? Horror? - Zapytała Zuzia. -A co? - Odpowiedział jej. -Kto tu z nami jest? - Spojrzała szybko na Olę i Alę. -Aaa... Okej. No to... Jaki film? -Asterix i Obelix! - Krzyknęły siostry. -A którą część? - Zapytała Rika. -Misja Kleopatra. - Znowu powiedziały prawie jednocześnie. -Okej. - Odezwała się Rika i podeszła do odtwarzacza, oraz uruchomiła płytę. Po jakimś czasie, znowu wszyscy siedzieliśmy na łóżku. Tylko, że inaczej. Od brzegu siedziała Zuzia, potem Czkawka, po jego drugiej stronie siedziała Rika. Potem ja, przy mnie Michał, na końcu Oskar, a przed nami Ala i Ola. Muszę przyznać, było dużo śmiechu. Oglądaliśmy ten film ze 2h. A dlaczego akurat tyle? Co chwilę gadaliśmy. Raz o tym, raz o tamtym. Śmialiśmy się nawet z samego Cezara. No co... Niech się chłopak cieszy, że ktoś o nim pamięta... Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Next Zgadła tylko jedna osoba: Użytkownik wiki 79.186.122.123 BRAWO! :D ~~ Rika ~~ -Pójdę otworzyć. - Powiedziałam i tak też zrobiłam. - Tak? - Wyszłam z pokoju. -Zadzwoniłam do ich rodziców, gdy zobaczyłam, że śpicie. Uzgodniłam z nimi, że będą mogli zostać do kolacji. - Odpowiedziała mama. -Serio? Dzięki! - Natychmiast ją przytuliłam. -Dobrze. Nie ma za co. A tak w ogóle, to gdzie są dziewczynki? -Z nami i... będą musiały się umyć... -Dlaczego? -Yyy... To długa historia... Okej. Tak na serio to krótka, ale opowiem ci później. - Głupkowato się uśmiechnęłam. -Jasne... Przyszłam, bo nie zrobiłam im śniadania. Zawołaj je. -Już zjadły. Ja z Astrid zrobiłyśmy im naleśniki. - Powiedziałam z dumą. -A wy jedliście śniadanie? -Tak. Tosty. -A jesteście głodni? -Nie. W razie czego, coś dorobimy do zjedzenia. -Dobrze. Nie będą wam przeszkadzały? -Nie. -W razie czego mów. -Okej. -O i jeszcze jedno. -Mam się bać? -Dzisiaj przyjeżdża moja kuzynka. -Fajnie. - Uśmiechnęłam się. -Z mężem i dziećmi. -Jeszcze ci mało jak na jeden dzień? - Westchnęłam. -Nie przesadzaj... Pomieszkają u nas kilka dni. -Kilka dni... - Powtórzyłam z ironią. -Niech ci będzie. Około tygodnia. -Dlaczego?... -Mają remont. -Eh... Okej... - Odpowiedziałam pod nosem. - Ale swojego pokoju nie dziele! - Zagroziłam. -Spokojnie. Będą spali w pokoju gościnnym. - Lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Oki. -Zawołam cię, gdy przyjadą. -Okej. Pa. -Pa. - Zaszła na dół. Weszłam do pokoju i... -Co wy wyprawiacie? - Prawie pękłam ze śmiechu. -No chodź! Szybko! - Krzyknęła Astrid, leżąc na brzuchu Czkawki. -Złaźcie ze mnie! - Wrzasnął chłopak. Szybko pobiegłam na łóżko i się na nich położyłam. Robiliśmy „kanapkę”. -Za co? - Zapytałam. -Za „kotku”. - Odpowiedziała rozbawiona przyjaciółka. -I wszystko jasne... -Złaźcie ze mnie! - Krzyczał. -Jak obiecasz, że nie będziesz mówił do mnie „kotku”. - Zaśmiała się Astrid. -Co to, to nie. -To będziesz się męczył w męczarniach. -Wyszło ci masło maślane. - Podniosłam na duchu przyjaciółkę. -Powiedziałam to na szybko... Nie czepiaj się. -Macie 3 sekundy! - Powiedział Czkawka. Nikt sobie nic z tego nie robił. Po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy. -3! -Licz dalej. Na pewno się nas pozbędziesz. - Powiedział ze śmiechem Oskar. -2! Nikt nic nie powiedział. -1! Zmienił pozycję i każdy z nas wylądował ze śmiechem na ziemi. No, może oprócz jednej osoby, którą złapał, gdy spadała i posadził na swoim brzuchu. Chyba nawet nie muszę mówić kto to był. Każda zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby z nią normalnie pogadał, a co dopiero tak zrobił. Jakiego Astrid ma farta... Ciągle jej to mówię, a ona jak to ona, nie słucha. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Ciekawe kiedy zostaną parą... Tak. Jestem pewna, że tak to się skończy. ~~ Astrid ~~ -Puść mnie. - Powiedziałam i walnęłam go lekko pięścią w klatkę piersiową. -Ani mi się śni kotku. - Znowu wyszczerzył zęby. -Odpowiedz na pytanie. -Jakie? -Dobrze się spało? -Yyy... - Przełknęłam ślinę. -To nie jest odpowiedź kotku. - Ciągle się uśmiechał. -No... -To może inaczej. Jak się na... - Nie dokończył. Szybko zakryłam mu usta dłońmi. -Dobrze. A teraz mnie puść. - Odkryłam mu usta. Jak ja się cieszę, że inni śmieją się na podłodze i tego nie słyszą... -Właśnie! Moja mama powiedziała, że zadzwoniła do waszych rodziców i możecie zostać do kolacji. - Rika ukazała swój geniusz. -Super! - Krzyknął Oskar. -Extra! - Odezwał się Michał. -Super! - Powiedziała Zuzia. -Wspaniale... - Powiedziałam i spojrzałam się na Czkawke. -Mi to nie przeszkadza. - Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. -Puść mnie... - Znowu walnęłam go w klatkę. -Nie... - Powiedział tym samym tonem głosu co ja. -Proszę... -Nie... - Ciągle mnie papugował. -Czkawka... -Tak mam na imię kotku. - Znowu się uśmiechnął. -Rika! - Odezwał się głos z dołu. -Idę! - Szybko wybiegła z pokoju, do którego wleciało sporo zimnego powietrza, gdy przyjaciółka otworzyła drzwi. Nagle przeszedł mnie dreszcz. -Zimno ci? - Zapytał z troską Czkawka. -Nie. - Pokiwałam głową na boki, trzymając się za przedramiona. - Po prostu było cieplej, jak drzwi były zamknięte. -Aha. - Usiadł, okrył mnie swoją bluzą i przytulił. - Niech ktoś zamknie te drzwi. - Dodał. Chwilę potem Oskar się tym zajął. Zuzia oczywiście nie była zachwycona tym, że to akurat ja siedzę na jego kolanach... -Jesteś bardzo wygodny. - Powiedziałam cicho. -Dzięki kotku. Cieplej? -Mhm... - Zamknęłam oczy, ciągle na nim siedząc. Oczywiście nie obejmowałam go rękoma... Przecież jak by to wyglądało... Okej Astrid. Zapomnij o tym. Nie ciesz się z tego, że najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole cię obejmuje, daje ci swoją bluzę, mówi do ciebie kotku, pozwala ci na sobie siedzieć, spać... Nie Astrid! Nie myśl o tym! Przestań! Po prostu skup się na tym, że jest ci ciepło. Tak. Nie myśl o tym, że obejmuje cię przystojny brunet i... Stop! Kurczę! Czemu ja o nim myślę?! Uspokój się! Nagle otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju. -To jest Tomek, a to Lidka. - Przedstawiła ich Rika. Wolno otworzyłam oczy i na nich spojrzałam. Ona była średniego wzrostu i miała ciemne, brązowe włosy, oraz szare oczy. On natomiast, był troszkę wyższy od mnie. Miał czarne włosy i piwne oczy. -Cześć. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. -Cześć. - Odparł chłopak. -Tomek! Lidka! - Podbiegły do nich dziewczynki. -Cześć. - Oskar przywitał się z Tomkiem. Zuzia i Michał także do nich podeszli. -Cześć. - Powiedziałam i znowu zamknęłam oczy. ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Cześć. - Powiedziałem sucho, ciągle obejmując Astrid. Rika przedstawiła nas wszystkich po kolei. W czasie, gdy doszła do Astrid, zobaczyłem „iskierki” w oczach nowego „kolegi”. Szczerze? Nie spodobało mi się to ani trochę. Już nie lubię faceta. -Będą u mnie około tygodnia. - Oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Mówiłam. - Podeszła do Astrid. -Co?... - Otworzyła oczy. Ona tylko chytrze się uśmiechnęła. -No co... Ciepły jest... -Ciepły... Na pewno... - Pokiwała głową na „tak”. -No co... - Znowu je zamknęła. -Nic. Co robimy? - Odpowiedziała Rika. -A która godzina? - Zapytała Lidka. -10:30. - Odpowiedział Michał sprawdzając godzinę w telefonie. -Możemy się gdzieś przejść. - Zuzia podeszła do nas. -Może do... - Zastanawiał się Oskar. -Na stadion! - Ożywił się Michał. -Czemu aż tam? - Zdziwiła się Zuzia. -A czemu nie? - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. -Niby racja... -Wiem, że mam rację. Przecież to ja! - Powiedział dumnie kolega. -No właśnie. To ty. Dlatego się zastanawiam, czy to dobry pomysł... - Potwierdziła Zuza. -To idziemy. - Powiedział Oskar. -Kotku, wstajemy. - Szepnąłem jej do ucha. -Mhm... -Kotku... -Widocznie jesteś za wygodny. - Rika znowu delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. -Pewnie tak. - Skierowałem tę wypowiedź do przyjaciółki. Astrid powoli ze mnie wstała. -Bluzy ci dzisiaj nie oddam. -Jak chcesz. - Podniosłem się z łóżka. Kuzynki Riki poszły z jej mamą i umyły głowy. Miały dziesięć minut suszenia i po tym czasie, byliśmy w drodze na stadion. W drodze, podzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy. Dziewczyny i chłopaki. My oczywiście prawie cały czas, szliśmy za nimi. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy na miejsce. Ala i Ola od razu poszły na pobliski plac zabaw. Next -Co robimy? - Zapytał Michał. -Jak to co? Gała! - Powiedział, a raczej krzyknął Michał. -Ja nie mam zamiaru grać w nogę. - Uprzedziła Lidka. -To głosujmy. - Dodał Tomek. -Kto jest za? Każdy chłopak podniósł rękę. -Kto przeciw? Zagłosowały wszystkie dziewczyny. -No to remis... - Podrapał się po głowie. -To wy grajcie, a my idziemy na trybuny. - Odezwała się Rika. -Albo zagracie z nami. - Powiedział Oskar. -Albo nie. - Odparła Zuzia. -Czemu? - Zapytał. -Bo idziemy na trybuny. Wy sobie grajcie. - Wzruszyła ramionami Rika. -Czemu nie chcecie pograć z nami? - Zdziwił się Tomek. -Bo nie. -Typowa dziewczyna... -Typowy facet. Astrid wzięła ode mnie komórkę i poszła z dziewczynami na trybuny. My cały czas graliśmy w piłkę, wypożyczoną od faceta, który właśnie tym się zajmuje – pożyczaniu i odbieraniu piłek, gdy ktoś chce w coś pograć. Na początku tylko odbijaliśmy między sobą. Później podzieliliśmy się na dwa zespoły. Każdy grał z każdym. Tak minęły dobre dwie godziny. -Co porabiacie? - Przyszliśmy z boiska. -Gadamy i gramy. - Odezwała się Rika. -O czym gadacie? - Powiedział Tomek. -Babskie sprawy. - Powiedziała Zuzia. -Jak chcecie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A w co gracie? -Gry. - Dodała dziewczyna. -Fascynujące... -Wiem. -W co grasz kotku? - Podszedłem do Astrid. -Plants vs Zombies 2. - Giągle grała. -Nie miałem takiej gry... Ściągnęłaś mi ją. -Tak. Przy okazji nabiłam ci 15 level. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. -Czas się zbierać na obiad. - Odezwała się Rika. -Obiad? - Zdziwił się Michał. -Tak. Moja mama bez niego was nie wypuści. -Przecież jesteśmy na dworze. -A pomyślałeś o tym, że może u mnie coś zostawiłeś? -Przecież wszystko wziąłem. -Nawet swoją ładowarkę od telefonu? -Łado... No nie... Czemu nie naładowałem komórki w domu?... -Bo jesteś głupi. -Najwyraźniej tak. -To idziemy! *** Zeszliśmy po schodach i doszliśmy do placu zabaw. -Idziemy... - Gdy zobaczyłem bawiące się siostry, zacząłem naśladować kolegę z ironią. -Nie przesadzaj... Trzeba je tylko zawołać... -To je wołaj. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Co ty?... Wiesz ile tam jest ludzi?... -Zauważyłem... -No Michał. Idziesz. - Oskar popchnął kolegę w stronę pięciolatek. -Co to, to nie. - Natychmiast się cofnął. - Może zawołamy dziewczyny? - Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. -Przecież wyraźnie powiedziały, że my mamy to zrobić, bo idą im kupić picie. - Odezwał się Tomek. -Ale musiały pójść tam wszystkie? - Zdziwił się Michał. -Magia. - Powiedział Oskar gestykulując rękoma migoczące gwiazdki. -To który idzie? - Zapytałem. -Ja nie! - Krzyknęliśmy równocześnie. -I co teraz? - Michał stanął naprzeciw nas. -To pójdziemy wszyscy. - Wzruszył ramionami Oskar. -Nie mamy wyboru. - Poszliśmy przed siebie. Siostry biegały po placu z jakąś grupką innych dzieci. W czasie, gdy cudem udało się nam do nich dojść, Oskar oznajmił im o obiedzie. -Pobawcie się z nami. - Powiedziały równocześnie siostry. -Nie przyszliśmy się tu bawić, tylko po was. - Uklęknął na przeciwko nich Tomek. -Ale najpierw się pobawmy. - Powiedziało jakieś inne dziecko. -Ale jesteśmy za duzi na takie zabawy. - Powiedziałem. -I co z tego? - Powiedział jakiś blondyn. -Rika chciała, żebyśmy po was przyszli. - Do naszej rozmowy dołączył się Oskar. -To czemu ich tu nie ma? - Odezwała się Ala. -Za chwilę przyjdą. - Dodał Michał. -To póki nie przyjdą, pobawcie się z nami w berka, albo w chowanego. -Ale już się pobawiłyście. - Powiedział Tomek. -I co z tego? -Nie jesteście zmęczone? - Mówili na zmianę. Ja stałem z boku i patrzyłem się na zaistniałą sytuację. -Nie. -Na pewno? -Tak. -To chodźcie. -Nie. -Czemu? -Bo nie. Next Niestety nikt nie zgadł :| Dlatego dedyk dostaje każdy, kto aktualnie czyta to opowiadanie :D (Najpierw zliczmy te osoby: - taka zabawa wymyślona na szybko - do napisania przeze mnie następnego nexta każdy, kto przeczyta ten next/opowiadanie itp. xd, niech napiszę komentarz - nawet, jeśli jeszcze nie kometowałaś/eś - i na końcu liczbę (nie trzeba pisać komentarza, wystarczy liczba) np. kto napisze komentarz jako pierwszy "treść"'' ''na końcu pisze "1"'. Kto skomentuje drugi pisze'' ''"treść 2"'' i''td. Wystarczy napisać samą czyferkę :) Sprawdźmy ile nas jest! :D (zabawa kończy się w momencie, kiedy dodam następnego nexta ^^. Do dzieła! :D'' -Uparte jesteście... -No pobawcie się z nami... -Okej. To inaczej. Ciocia woła nas na obiad. -Nie jestem głodna. -Ja też. -Idziemy. -To idźcie. Nagle zobaczyłem Rikę podchodzącą do nas. Jak ja się cieszę, że stałem za nimi i nic nie mówiłem, gdy ona się zbliżała... -Chodźcie. Idziemy do domu na obiad. - Stanęła przy nich. -Nie chcemy jeść. -Jak zjemy, to coś obejrzymy. Co wy na to? -Tak! - Szybko pobiegły do zbliżających się dziewczyn. -Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - Zapytał Oskar. -Magia. - Poszła za dziewczynkami. -Wiecie co? Nie chcę mieć dzieci... - Podszedł do nas Oskar. -Ja też stary... Ja też... - Odezwał się Michał. -Lepiej chodźmy. Wasze dzieci mogą zaczekać. - Udałem się za Riką. Doszliśmy do dziewczyn i zaczęła się rozmowa... -Tacy duzi chłopcy, a nie umieją przyprowadzić małych dziewczynek? - Zapytała z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie Zuzia. -Niestety. - Wzruszył ramionami Tomek. - Przykro nam. Po krótkim czasie, znowu szliśmy zwartą grupą do domu Riki. Obejrzeliśmy „gdzie jest Nemo?”. Siostry wybierały... Mimo to, było fajnie. Była jakaś śmieszna scenka, ktoś powiedział głupi tekst, każdy wpadł w śmiech. Normalka... Potem powtórzyliśmy swoje „role” i skończyliśmy przygotowania. Właśnie wracam do domu. -Cześć. - Powiedziałem wchodząc do salonu. -Cześć. Jak tam projekt? - Zapytała mama. -Yyy... Dobrze. - Wzruszyłem ramionami i szedłem dalej przed siebie. -A jak się spało u Riki? -Dobrze. - Powiedziałem jak gdyby nigdy nic i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem do pokoju. -Kolacja za godzinę. - Odezwała się mama. -Jasne. - Zacząłem wchodzić po schodach. Usiadłem na łóźku i po chwili spojrzałem na laptop. - Eh... Nie chcę mi się... - Pomyślałem i położyłem się na plecach. Po wczorajszej nocy, nie myślę normalnie... Taki projekt, mógłbym robić codziennie. A najlepsze było to, jak ona na mnie spała... W czasie gdy śpi, wydaje się być taka bezbronna... Mógłbym obejmować ją wiczność. Nogdy by mi się to nie znudziło... Mimo mojej wściekłości, wystarczy jedno jej słowo i od razu się uspokajam. Mięśnie się rozluźnają, umysł wycisza, a chęć obronienia Astrid wzrasta. -Czkawka! - Usłyszałem głos z dołu. -Co?! - Ciągle leżałem. -Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś przyszedł na kolację?! -Zastanowię się! -Za 10 sekund na dole, albo szykujesz ją sobie sam! -Co?! - Szybko otworzyłem oczy i pośpiesznie zbiegłem z dół. - Jestem. - Powiedziałem zdyszany, dobiegając do stołu i mijając psa, który spał w swoim legowisku. Ten to ma dobrze... Aż sam bym chciał być nim w takich chwilach jak ta... Ja tu walczę o kolację, a ten sobie śpi... LEŃ! -Dobrze. A teraz masz. - Podała mi talerz z kanapkami. -Dzięki. - Usiadłem obok taty. -Ilu w tym tygodniu miało wycieczkę do szpitala? - Zaczął. -Nikt. - Wziąłem pierwszą kanapkę. -Czyli? -Zero. -Przecież kiedyś minimum osoba na tydzień, a teraz nikt? - Uniósł brwi. -Zrobiłem sobie przerwę. -Przerwę... - Spojrzał się na mnie wzrokiem, mówiącym „serio?...”. -Nikt nie zasłużył... -Przecież zawsze ktoś zasługiwał według ciebie na lanie. -Ludzie się zmieniają. -I ty chcesz mi wmówić, że się zmieniłeś?... -A uwierzyłbyś? -Nie. -No widzisz. Tak jakoś wyszło. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Poznałeś kogoś. - Mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął. -Można tak powiedzieć. -Ładna chociaż? -Tato... - Spojrzałem na niego. -No co? -Musisz?... -Tylko się pytam. Co w tym złego? -Nic... - Zabrałem się za jedzenie. -Więc? -Co więc? - Westchnąłem. Spojrzał się na mnie z miną mówiącą samą za siebie. -Bardzo to za mało powiedziane... - Powiedziałem lekko „fantazyjnym” głosem i jednocześnie ze słabo widocznym uśmiechem, podpierając się ręką o brodę. -Chyba pierwsza dziewczyna, którą polubiłeś. -Nie przesadzaj. Mamę też lubię. -Ty wiesz o co mi chodzi. -Wiem... Aż za dobrze... - Wywróciłem oczami. -A jak ma na imię? -Musisz wszystko wiedzieć?... -Nie powiesz własnemu ojcu? -Nie chcę ryzykować. - Wstałem od stołu. -A mamie? - Zapytała kobieta siedząca przy stole. Odwróciłem się powoli w jej stronę. -Ty też?... - Zapytałem z „entuzjazmem”. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami. -Astrid. - Powiedziałem i poszedłem na górę. -Ktoś tu się chyba zakochał. - Odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko lekko pod nosem, w tym samym czasie wchodząc po schodach na górę. Znowu usiadłem na łóżku. Odruchowo spojrzałem się na komórkę, leżącą obok mnie. Sprawdziłem Facebooka. Tylko kilka powiadomień. Nic ciekawego... Zablokowałem i położyłem telefon obok siebie. Rozdział 11 ''Na początek chciałam dać dedyk dla osób, które napisały w komentarzach cyfrę: "1", "2", "3", "4". (Tak jak obiecałam oczywiście :))'' ''Czyli:'' ''-MelaLoveDragons'' ''Użytkownik wikii:'' ''-77.255.234.45'' ''-94.254.133.138'' ''oraz'' ''-Ika123'' ''Komentarz dodał też użytkownik wikii 188.47.44.107, lecz nie napisał cyfry... no to już Wy pomyślcie czy zaliczymy mu (damy dedyk) czy nie (nie damy dedyka). Zdaję się na Was :))'' ''Następnie chciałam podziękować, że AŻ tyle osób czyta moje opowiadanie :3 Nawet bym się nie spodziewała takiego wyniku O.O Mniejsza z tym... Po prostu dziękuje ^3^'' ''A teraz next:'' Rano obudziłem się naprawdę w złym humorze... Przecież kto normalny by się cieszył, że jest poniedziałek?... Chyba tylko kujony... -Cześć. - Ziewnąłem i wziąłem miskę z płatkami. -Cześć. - Odpowiedziała mama siadając przy stole. Zacząłem jeść. -Gdzie tata? - Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. -Musiał wcześniej pojechać do pracy. -I wszystko jasne... - Mruknąłem pod nosem. -Na którą masz dzisiaj do szkoły? -Na 8:00. -To lepiej się szykuj. -Racja... - Wstałem od stołu i poszedłem na górę. Nie minęło kilka minut, a byłem gotowy. Właśnie zdarzył się cud. Nigdy wyszykowanie się do szkoły nie trwało niecałe 15 minut. Jeszcze tylko wyjść z psem. Jak ten czas szybko leci, gdy musisz za nim ganiać bo nie chce wracać do domu, a ty musisz być w szkole za 10 minut... On to umie dobrać sobie chwilę na wygłupy... Po „rozgrzewce” poszedłem do domu. Wziąłem plecak i skierowałem się w stronę budynku szkolnego. -Cześć. - Usłyszałem zza pleców znajomy głos. -Cześć. - Powiedziałem obojętnie. -Dzisiaj podobno mają przyjść nowi uczniowie. - Odparła Rika. -Nie dziwię się. Jest początek roku. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Tak, wiem... Ale chciałam się zapytać, czy wiesz może kto ma przyjść? -Nie wiem. -Na pewno? -Tak. -Na 100%? -Tak. -Jesteś pewny? - Dopytywała. Spojrzałem na nią ze znudzeniem i założyłem plecak na prawe ramię. Zacząłem iść w kierunku sali lekcyjnej. A swoją drogą, ciekawe kto przyjdzie... Usiadłem na ławce i rozglądałem się za Astrid. Nie było jej, więc zacząłem grać na telefonie. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek. Nauczycielka jeszcze nie przyszła, więc na korytarzu każdy gadał jak najęty. Nic dziwnego... Nie widzieli się '''aż 2 dni... Wtem usłyszałem znajomy głos. -Cześć. W co grasz? - Jednym ruchem zabrała mi komórkę. -Hej kotku. - Podniosłem na nią wzrok i lekko się uśmiechnąłem. -Nie-nazywaj-mnie-tak. -Dobrze kotku. Astrid usiadła obok mnie i nie przestawała grać. -Gdzie nauczycielka? - Zapytała. -Nie wiem, ale podobno ktoś nowy ma przyjść. -Nowy? Jeszcze przyjmują? -Widocznie tak. Pograła chwilę i oddała mi komórkę. -Tak szybko? -Nie czepiaj się. Pani idzie. Spojrzałem się w tamtą stronę. Tak. Szła, ale nie sama. Obok niej było dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna. Nauczycielka szybko otworzyła klasę i wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. -To jest Marcin. - Wskazała na pierwszego. - Dawid i Róża. - Przedstawiła resztę. - Usiądźcie na wolnych miejscach. - Przytaknęli i wykonali polecenie. -Znasz ich? - Zapytała mnie Astrid. Next Na początek dedyczki: ''-Użytkownik wikii 77.254.252.92'' ''-Ola'' BRAWO!!! :D A teraz wracamy: -Nie. - Pokiwałem głową na boki. -To trzeba się z nimi zapoznać. - Mówiliśmy szeptem. -Mówisz serio? - Zdziwiłem się. -Przecież to nowi koledzy z klasy. - Spojrzała na mnie. -Niby racja... -To na tej przerwie z nimi pogadamy. - Oznajmiła. -Na tej?... - Powiedziałem błagalnym tonem. -No dobra... Na następnej... - Wywróciła oczami. -Nie dobijaj mnie kotku. -Co ci nie pasuje? -No... - Kurczę, co by tu wymyślić... Yyy... Więc... Mam! - Może zapytajmy się Riki, czy doszedł do nich ktoś nowy?... -Niech ci będzie, ale potem do nich pójdziemy. -Okej kotku. -Nie nazywaj mnie „kotkiem”. -Oczywiście kotku. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Lekcja minęła dość szybko. Zostawiliśmy pod klasą plecaki i zeszliśmy na dół. -Hej. - Powiedziała Astrid do przyjaciółki. -Hej. - Odpowiedziała Rika. -Przyszedł do was ktoś nowy? - Zapytała. -Tak. Nie zgadniesz kto. - Powiedziała ucieszona. Ciągle stałem z boku i przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowie. -Kto? - Zapytał mój kotek. -Twój kolega. - Skierowała tę wypowiedź do mnie. -Mój? - Zdziwiłem się. -Tak. Nazywa się Ken. O wilku mowa. Przyszedł kolega z przeciwnej klasy. Po chwili przybiliśmy sobie piątki. -Ty tutaj? - Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Ta... Mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka się udała. - Podrapał się po głowie. -Niespodzianka? Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. -Wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki. -Heh... A jak pierwsza lekcja? -Znośnie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie licząc tego, że kiedy już miałem usiąść, nauczycielka kazała wszystkim wstać, bo przyszła dyrektorka. Rozumiesz to? Już prawie usiadłem i musiałem wstać. To jest chore... A na początku lekcji sam jeden stałem kilka minut obok nauczycielki, bo coś wypisywała... To chore... - Ostatnie zdanie mruknął pod nosem. -Niefart. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Ta... A ktoś do was przyszedł? -Jakiś Marcin, Dawid i Róża. -A znacie ich już? -Mój kotek chce się z nimi zakolegować. - Spojrzałem na Astrid z uśmiechem. -Kotek? - Zdziwił się. -Po pierwsze nie twój, po drugie nie kotek, a po trzecie nie nazywaj mnie tak. -Dobrze kotku. - Powiedziałem to z moim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. -Oni tak zawsze? - Zapytał się Ken. -Tak. - Potwierdziła głową Rika. -Już wiem dlaczego tak się zmienił. - Powiedział z uśmiechem do dziewczyny, w czasie gdy ja „rozmawiałem” z Astrid. ~~ Ken ~~ -„Wiesz dlaczego tak się zmienił?” - Zdziwiła się. -Tak. Nie uwierzysz jaki był kiedyś w porównaniu do jego teraźniejszego zachowania. A poza tym zabujał się chłopak. - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby odzywał się do jakiejś dziewczyny tak jak do niej. -Chodzi ci o Astrid? -Dokładnie. - Pokiwałem głową. - A tak w ogóle to czemu on mówi do niej „kotek”? -Bo ja wiem?... - Rika wzruszyła ramionami. -Heh... Skończyliście już? - Zapytałem się. ~~ Czkawka ~~ -Tak. - Powiedziała Astrid. -Nie kotku. Jeszcze możemy sobie pogadać. -Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?! Next Co by tu napisać... ...życzę miłego czytania ^^ -Tyle ile będziesz chciała. Kotku. - Ciągle mówiłem do niej z moim „typowym uśmieszkiem”. -Bo zaraz oberwiesz! - Zagroziła mi. -Nie wahaj się kotku. - Ciągle się uśmiechałem. Już chciała mnie walnąć, gdy lekko złapałem ją za nadgarstek uniemożliwiając uderzenie. Chwilę potem delikatnie pocałowałem jej dłoń. Oczywiście Rika i Ken ciągle się na nas patrzyli... -Ciągle chcesz się kłócić kotku? - Puściłem ją. Spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym „tylko coś powiesz...”. Po chwili skrzyżowała ramiona. -Niech ci będzie. - Odwróciłem się w stronę Riki i Kena. - Ał! - Złapałem się za głowę. -Dobrze ci tak. - Astrid pokazała mi język. -Niech ci będzie kotku. - Znowu się do niej uśmiechnąłem. -Nie na... - Nie dokończyła. -Przestańcie. - Przerwała nam Rika. - Później się pokłócicie. Oboje spojrzeliśmy na nią w tym samym momencie. -No co?... - Zdziwiła się. -Eh... Mniejsza z tym. Pokażecie mi szkołę? - Zapytał nas Ken. -Pewnie. - Powiedziała Rika. -Okej. - Odpowiedziała Astrid. -Mój... - Kotek zasłonił mi usta ręką. -Nie waż się tego mówić. - Zagroziła mi palcem. Pokiwałem głową na „tak”. Szybkim ruchem zabrała ze mnie dłoń. -No więc... - Zacząłem i spojrzałem na Astrid. Patrzyła się nam mnie ze wzrokiem „jak to powiesz, to nie ręczę za siebie”. - ...mój... - Chrząknąłem. - ...panienka, która stoi obok mnie, ma rację. - Dodałem szybko, patrząc na przyjaciela, który się tylko zaśmiał. -Nie daje ci spokoju... - Zwrócił się do Astrid. -Niestety... - Spojrzała się na niego. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zaczęliśmy oprowadzać Kena po szkole. Kilka minut później dało się usłyszeć dzwonek, przez który musieliśmy udać się do klas. Lekcja minęła bardzo szybko. Teraz czeka mnie najgorsza przerwa... Doszliśmy do trójki nowych uczniów. -Cześć. Jestem Astrid. - Przywitała się z nimi. -Cześć. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Róża. - Przedstawiła się. -Cześć. Dawid jestem. -Hej. Marcin. - Przywitał się z nami. -Cześć. Czkawka. - Podaliśmy sobie ręce. - Już się z nimi zapoznałaś? - Zapytałem ciszej Astrid. -Gdzie ci tak spieszno? - Spojrzała na mnie. -Do przyjaciela. -To idź. - Podeszła do Róży. -Wiesz co? Lepiej zostanę. - Powiedziałem cicho po krótkim namyśle. -Cześć, jestem Rika. - Przywitała się radośnie dziewczyna, która właśnie pojawiła się obok nas. -Cześć. Jestem Ken. - Stanął obok mnie. -Nagle przyjaciel sam do ciebie przyszedł. - Powiedziała Astrid z ironią. -Tak. Prawdziwy cud. - Odpowiedziałem. -Przyjaciel sam przyszedł? - Zdziwił się Ken. -Mniejsza z tym... - Powiedziałem ze znudzeniem. -Okej. Jak uważasz. - Wzruszył ramionami. Next Czemu on musi się tak na nią gapić?! Ten gamoń nawet nie powinien do niej gadać. Lepiej, żeby sobie poszedł. Jeszcze chwila, a... -Co? - Zapytałem przyjaciela, który machał mi ręką przed oczami. -Stary, nic ci nie jest? -Nie. - Powiedziałem sucho. -Ta... Jasne... Już ci wieżę... Lepiej gadaj. -Nic mi nie jest. -Nic? Stary, ty się na niego gapisz, jak gdybyś chciał go zabić. -Przesadzasz... -Zazdrosny? -Ja?... Oczywiście, że... - Mówiłem jakby mi „nie zależało”. Przyjaciel mi przerwał. -Tak. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - Powiedziałem poważnie i szybkim krokiem podszedłem do nich. - Nie przeszkadzam? - Zapytałem stając obok Astrid i na przeciwko Marcina. -Nie. - Powiedział mój kotek. Chłopak tylko na mnie prychnął. Patrzyliśmy na siebie wzrokiem, jak gdybyśmy zaraz mieli się pozabijać. -Ej. - Astrid machała mi ręka przed twarzą. Spojrzałem na nią. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała. -Tak. W jak najlepszym kotku. - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Okej. - Powiedziała, spojrzała się za siebie i podbiegła do dziewczyn stojących niedaleko. Zaczęły o czymś rozmawiać. Odszedłem od Marcina i skierowałem się w stronę Kena. -Co to było? - Zapytał. -Niby co? -To. - Spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. -Rozmowa. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. -A nie pouczenie? -Jeszcze nie. -Właśnie. Jeszcze... -Co jeszcze?... O czym ty myślisz człowieku? -O biednych chirurgach, pielęgniarkach, lekarzach i twoich rodzicach... - Zaczął wyliczać na palcach. -Aż o tylu? - Zaśmiałem się. -Tak. Biedni chirurdzy będą musieli marnować czas na składanie do kupy jego kości... -Już nie przesadzaj. Nie powinno być aż tak źle. -Chyba, że cię wkurzy. -Chyba, że tak. -Wiesz co? Lepiej zacznij wymyślać nową wymówkę... -Spoko. Pomyśle. - Spojrzałem się na Astrid, rozmawiającą z dziewczynami. -Serio ci się podoba. - Spojrzał na mnie Ken. - Jeszcze nigdy nie gadałeś z dziewczyną tak jaz z nią. Sory. Z żadna dziewczyną... -Co racja to racja. - Uśmiechnąłem się w jej stronę. - A tak w ogóle to co u twojej kochanej jaszczurki? -Ma się wspaniale. Ostatnio dostałem drugą, więc się nie nudzi. -A jak ją nazwałeś? -Kat. -Pierwsza ma na imię Kit... Ty lubisz ten baton... -No co?... Kit kat jest dobry. -Pewnie. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. Lekcje minęły znośnie. No, może z wyjątkiem tego, że dziewczyny wpadły na pomysł, żeby spotkać się z nimi w sobotę na basenie, żeby lepiej się zapoznać... Wszyscy mamy się zebrać przed domem Riki. Potem znając życie, będziemy nieść ich torby całą drogę w te i we wte... Rozdział 12 Dzisiaj sobota! Jak ja się cieszę! Można sobie dłużej pospać... Tak... Leżeć w łóżku i nic nie robić. To jest życie... Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zmieniłem zdanie. To by było życie, gdyby ten pies nie lizał mnie po twarzy... -Serio?... Musisz?! Złaź! - Zepchnąłem psa z łóżka. Doberman tylko donośnie zaszczekał. -Nie wstaję! Nie ma mowy! - Położyłem się na brzuchu. Pies zaczął wyć. -Próbuje spać! Uspokój się! - Zakryłem głowę poduszką. Diablo wyszedł z pokoju, a ja mogłem w spokoju dalej spać. Jak ja lubię, gdy rano nic nie szczeka mi do ucha... Zasnąłem... I nagle się obudziłem... -Diablo! Przestań szczekać! - Położył na mnie jakąś kartkę. - Co to jest?... - Zapytałem zaspany. Wziąłem się za czytanie. Nie zapomnij, że dzisiaj na 12:00 idziecie na basen. Pewnie jak zwykle Diablo ci to przyniesie, więc skoro czytasz, pies nie pozwoli ci zasnąć. Bądź o to spokojny. Przed wyjściem wyprowadź go na dwór i wysprzątaj salon, bo ma przyjść do mnie przyjaciółka z córką i potem ma dojść kolega z rodziną, a przyjdę późno z pracy. Dziękuje. Mama. P.S. Masz być w domu przed 16:00. Posiedzisz trochę z nami. -Więc tak. mam posprzątać salon i cię wyprowadzić. - Mówiłem ciągle leżąc w łóżku. Pies tylko szczeknął. -Tak. Jestem leń. - Powiedziałem, na co zwierzak się na mnie popatrzył. -Też byś się tak zachowywał, gdybyś musiał codziennie chodzić do szkoły... Nie czepiaj się. - Położyłem się na plecach. - Diablo zaczął cicho warczeć. - Jak tak bardzo chcesz wyjść na dwór, to wyjdź. Ja ci nie przeszkadzam. - Zamknąłem oczy, a mój przyjaciel szczeknął. Nie minęła minuta, gdy doberman wskoczył na łóżko. -Złaź! Ja na twoim posłaniu nie śpię! - Zwaliłem psa na ziemię. Niestety Diablo nie mógł w ciszy poczekać aż się wyśpię... Nie on... Momentalnie ściągnął ze mnie kołdrę. -Ej! Jest moja! - Szarpałem się z nim o pościel. Jeden róg trzymałem w rękach, ale z drugim było gorzej... Pies miał ją w zębach i przy okazji szarpał głową na wszystkie strony próbując mi ją wyrwać z rąk. -Okej. Wstaję. - Doberman puścił kołdrę i szybko zbiegł na dół. Po pościeleniu łóżka, szybko się przebrałem. Wolnym krokiem zszedłem na dół. -Więc tak. Ja teraz zjem, a ty wysprzątasz salon. - Udałem się w stronę lodówki. Pies zaczął warczeć, trzymając w zębach smycz i kaganiec, a przy okazji stając mi na drodze do mojej kochanej lodówki z jedzeniem. -Okej. Za 5 minut ci otworzę i wtedy posprzątamy salon. Co ty na to? Doberman szczeknął, powiesił smycz i kaganiec na osobnych wieszakach w korytarzu. Szybko podbiegł do drzwi. Poszedłem za nim i uchyliłem je lekko. Pies wybiegł na świeżę powietrze. -Masz 5 minut! - Krzyknąłem, zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do robienia sobie śniadania. Po zjedzeniu wpuściłem psa do środka i zabraliśmy się za sprzątanie. W czasie, gdy ja wycierałem kurze, on odkładał rzeczy na miejsce. Do tej pory nie wiem jakim cudem pod poduszką, Diablo znalazł T-shirt taty... ~~ Astrid ~~ Okej. Wszystko spakowane. Szybko spojrzałam na zegarek. Za 10 minut dwunasta. Pora iść. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się w stronę Riki stojącej niedaleko na chodniku. Od razu do niej podeszłam. -Hej. -Hej – Przytuliłyśmy się. -Jeszcze nie przyszli? - Rozejrzałam się po bokach. -Niestety. Ale mają jeszcze całe 5 minut. - Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. -Niby racja. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. -Cześć! - Dobiegła do nas Róża. -Cześć. - Powiedziałyśmy równocześnie. -Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. - Odezwała się Rika. -Nigdy nie przepuściłabym takiej okazji. - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -I dobrze. - Nastała chwila ciszy. - Porobimy kawały chłopakom. Co wy na to? - Rika chytrze się uśmiechnęła. Widocznie myślała o tym już wcześniej. Muszę przyznać, że nawet ja byłam zaskoczona. -Mów co masz na myśli. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Objaśniła nam plan „torturowania” chłopaków na basenie. Zgodziłyśmy się bez namysłu. Heh... O wilkach mowa. Next -Cześć. - Powiedzieli. -Hej kotku. - Dodał Czkawka. -Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś... - Nie dokończyłam. -Nie kłóćcie się! - Stanęła między nami Rika. Prychnęłam, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. -Będziesz mogła się na nim wyżyć na basenie. - Szepnęła mi do ucha przyjaciółka. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. -Co wy knujecie? - Zapytał się Ken. Spojrzałyśmy się wszystkie na siebie i momentalnie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. -Z czego się śmiejecie? - Zapytała pozostała dwójka, która w tej chwili przyszła. -Z ni-ni-ni... - Nie mogłam dokończyć. -Ni-cz-cz-cze-ego. - Powiedziała przez śmiech Róża. -Miło... - Odparli równocześnie. -Okej... To... Idziemy?... - Zapytał Dawid. -Pewnie. -To idziemy. - Ken ruszył przed siebie wolnym krokiem. -Ej! - Rika go zatrzymała. -Co? -Masz. - Podała mu swoją torbę. -Wow... Dzięki za ten szczodry dar. -Nie ma za co. - Poklepała chłopaka po głowie. Czyli jej plan zaczyna się od tego... Okej. Mi pasuje. -Ty niesiesz. - Podałam AxelowiCzkawce swoją torbę z rzeczami. Za naszym przykładem poszła także Róża. Doszliśmy na miejsce. Szybko zmieniliśmy buty i poszliśmy do szatni. Tak zaczęła się nasza rozmowa. -Pamiętacie co robić? - Zapytała nas Rika. -Wkurzać ile wlezie! - Krzyknęłyśmy i przybiłyśmy sobie piątki. -Dokładnie! - Powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. Wszystkie znowu się zaśmiałyśmy. Chwilę po tym, wyszłyśmy wolnym krokiem z szatni. -Co tak długo?... - Zapytał Ken. -A co? - Udawała zdziwienie Rika. -Nic... Gdzie idziemy? - Dodał Dawid. -Przed siebie. - Powiedziałam. -Czyli gdzie kotku? - Zaszedł mnie od tyłu nie muszę wspominać kto... -Pomyślmy... - „Zastanawiałam się”. - A może... -Może... - Przyłączyła się Rika. -Hmm... - Zaczęła myśleć na głos Róża. Oni się tylko dziwnie na nas patrzyli. -Więc? - Zapytał po dłuższej chwili Marcin. -Ja sobie postoję i poobserwuję otoczenie. - Powiedziałam spokojnie. -Ja idę do łazienki. - Odrzekła Rika. -A ja pójdę usiąść pod ścianą. - Odwróciła się Róża. Jakimś cudem żadna z nas się nie śmiała, ale szczerze mówiąc mało brakowało... -Wy tak na serio? - Zdziwili się. -No... Tak. A o co wam chodzi? - Powiedziałam „ze zdziwieniem”. -Może popływamy? - Zapytał się Dawid. -Nie chcę pomoczyć włosów. - Rika wzruszyła ramionami. -Kobieto... Jesteś na basenie... - Powiedział Marcin. -I co z tego? - Zapytała. -Idziemy. - Wzięli nas na ręce i zanieśli do brodzika. -Nowa perspektywa... - Popatrzyłam się na ściany. -Astrid, masz rację. Mi właśnie już się nie chcę iść do łazienki. Pochodzę sobie w koło własnej osi. - Powiedziała Rika. -Racja. Ja usiądę w tym miejscu. - Róża wskazała na dno palcem. -O co wam chodzi? - Zapytał się Ken. -O nic. - Powiedziała spokojnie Róża, która właśnie usiadła na dnie, a głowa wystawała jej z nad wody. -O co wam chodzi?... - Dopytywał się. -Ale ładna ściana. - Powiedziałam spokojnie. - Ma ładny kolor. Różo, wiesz co z tego wynika? - Odwróciłam się wolno w stronę koleżanki. -Nie, nie wiem Astrid. - Powiedziała spokojnie. -To znaczy, że lubię koty. - Lekko się do niej uśmiechnęłam. -O co wam do diabła chodzi?! Co wam takiego zrobiliśmy?... - Zapytał się Dawid. -Nic. - Cicho odpowiedziała Rika. Pamiętajcie - na basenie nie wolno wrzeszczeć i należy zachować jakąkolwiek kulturę, dlatego... AŻ TAK (czyt. uciekają przed nimi, dokuczają im, przezywają ich itp.) im nie dokuczają. (Żeby była jasność xd) Pamiętajcie: "Wakacje to cudowny okres w życiu. Pewnego pięknego czwartku - dowiadujesz się, że jest niedziela." |'' ''| |'' ''| |'' ''A teraz ogłoszenia parafialne: "Jeźdźcy smoków" na Polsacie Dn. 25.07 (sobota) o godzinie 8:00! (1 odcinek) Dn. 26.07 (niedziela) o godzinie 7:45 (1 odcinek) Dn. 01.08 (sobota) o godzinie 7:45 (1 odcinek) Dn. 02.08 (niedziela) o godzinie 7:45 i 8:15 (2 odcinki) Serial na antenie pojawia się w weekendy! Dziękuje za przeczytanie ogłoszenia parafialnego. Uwaga! W razie, gdybym czegoś nie wiedziała (nie poinformowała także) proszę bezzwłocznie pisać, iż w tym i tym dniu jest ten i ten film/serial (głównie chodzi o TVN i Polsat) na tym i tym kanale o tej i tej godzinie. (Chodzi o JWS bądź sezony jeźdźców smoków xd) Dziękuje. Miłego dnia. :D Powtórne ogłoszenie parafialne: "Jeźdźcy smoków" na CN (Cartoon Network) o godzinie 14:00 i 19:50 (odc. pierwszy) 20:15 (odc. drugi) (3 odcinki dziennie) od poniedziałku do poniedziałku xD (7 dni w tygodniu.)! :D (To ogłoszenie zostało napisane dzięki MelaLoveDragons) A teraz inne ogłoszenie (możliwe, że ważne - zależy jak to zinterpretujecie xd) Oto kilka odcinków (13) (podobno około połowy) kolejnego sezonu "Jeźdźcy smoków: Race to the egde" niestety po angielsku... Szkoda... Ale grunt, że są :3 Odcinek pierwszy i drugi: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/988637371166942/ Odcinek trzeci i czwarty: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/988683704495642/ Odcinek piąty i szósty: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/988746807822665/ Odcinek siódmy i ósmy: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/988951134468899/ Odcinek dziewiąty: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/988990754464937/ Odcinek dziesiąty i jedenasty: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/989031851127494/ Odcinek dwunasty i trzynasty: https://www.facebook.com/Race.To.The.Edge.1/videos/989075647789781/ Życzę miłego oglądania ^^ (Chyba, że już oglądaliście XD) Moje mazgroły: Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel111/Moje fan arty: Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach